GoodBye Moon
by SareSaysStfu
Summary: When you live forever, what do you live for? Edward belives he has killed Bella, but really only changed her. 85 years later they are reunited, and Edward finds his reason to live again. But what if Bella has already moved on?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward!" Alice followed me through the house, as I walked from room to room in the house, patting back my hair, hoping I looked somewhat presentable for my date with Bella. "You need to go hunt!" I had been busy over the last few weeks, and due to the growing relationship with Bella and the closer we had gotten, I had become confident in my self-control, to silence my hunting-instincts, when I was with Bella.

Perhaps too confident, a voice said inside me. It was one I chose to ignore.

"Alice, I'll be fine. I would never hurt her." I was sure of it. My love was much stronger then my thirst. I promised myself I would go hunting later that week, just to be on the safe side.

"Edward-" Alice started, but I cut her off, suddenly annoyed to how she was pressing the subject. Why couldn't they trust me?

"Hey, Alice, I'm sorry to have to leave you hanging, but I need to pick up Bella in, " I cut off, checking my watch. "Three minutes. I can't be late picking her up, okay? Sorry. It'll be fine. I promise."

Mentally and physically, I blocked off Alice and her chirping warnings from my mind, walking out the front door, breathing in fresh air outside, totally unaware my life was just about to change forever. Turning left, I walked behind the house, so I could run in the shade of the forests.

Two minutes later, I was at Bella's door, kissing her on the forehead as I lead her to her car, waving goodbye to Chief Swan, as he looked at me with eyes pulled into slits. He had never trusted me after I had left Bella, and rightly so.

I remember everything about the ride. Bella had declared herself to drive, since I drove too fast, though there wasn't much speed in that little piece of crap she called a car, despite my offers to buy her a new, better one. She had turned on her favorite CD, the first song on the mix being her lullaby. She blushed as it first came on, glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. I smiled at her, and I remember thinking, thinking so clearly, how much I loved her. How much I loved Bella Swan.

And then, we were lying in our meadow, the greenness surrounding us, as the sunset. Bella looked gorgeous every moment of the day, but right then, I was staring at her, unable to take my eyes again. I was seeing her through a new light. She had never looked so beautiful in her entire life, and suddenly, I realized I wanted to marry Bella Swan. I wanted to marry her, and be there when she woke up. That moment, I wanted to be human so bad, it hurt. I hugged her as close as I could without crushing her bones, being so content at that moment, I almost could have fallen asleep, right there, in my love's arms.

The last of the fiery sun, blazing shades of yellow and orange and red and blue dipped underneath the land, slowly burning out as the light seemed to evaporate in midair, the sun seemingly cutting itself in half again and again, before the last of it sunk into the waves of the landscape. I felt my throat catch. I had been alive for hundreds of sunsets, but sunsets where the single thing that never got old. I could watch a million, and it would still be like watching the very first one.

And without even knowing it, this coming moment marked the moment I would come to remember and to regret forever.

The last of the light was consumed by the overcoming darkness, and as it disappeared, it caught inside Bella's hair, illuminating the red streaks in the waves, in the contrast to her flawless pale skin, her perfect, pulsing, pastel throat. I stared at the angelic girl in front of me, even as her red lips flickered up into a slight smile.

At that exact second, the moment frozen in time, a dancing breeze came into the meadow, lightly blowing her hair towards me, its scent rocketing towards me, hitting me full-blast, and I gasped as it overcame me, intoxicating me. In shock, I sucked in a breath and clench my mouth and nose shut, begging not to breath, desperate to grasp hold over myself, reminding that this was Bella, I loved her, Bella, I loved her, Bella, I loved her, Bella, I loved her.

The last thought came to me, sick and predatory. _Must. Have. Blood._

I lost control. I lost control. Through years of working on perfecting it, the scent and taste overflowed me, and I shattered everything I had built up. I grappled with everything in my mind, begging not to lose it, but my muscles, my body, craved the blood in helpless covet. I lunged towards her, my mind sliding over to hunting mode, where I would black out, powerless over anything but desire. The final thing that pushed me over, the final thing shoving me off the edge of reality, was Bella's terrified, chocking scream, and I faded into oblivion.

It seemed like years, months, or days that I resurfaced, but truthfully, it was probably only minutes later I gained some control, enough to look around, and think. The incredible taste still lingered in my mouth, and it took a few seconds to remember where that flavor had come from.

Everything froze.

Shaking horribly, I squeezed my eyes shut, pointing it towards the ground and forcing myself to open them, and collapsed onto the dirty ground, shivering. On my hands, crusted under my fingernails, was Bella's blood. It was _everywhere_. I stared at it, nearly black again my colorless skin. I could see it; I could see my hands digging into her flesh, greedy, like some kind of animal. Her body sent me over the edge- it looked like it had been mauled by some animal, bloody and broken. I was too shocked to think, to do anything. The first thing I thought was my large, white, safe home, and thick golden carpet. Looking back, I had no idea why, except to want to get far, far, far away, where blood wasn't drying on my hands and on my clothes. Somewhere I could curl up, and pretend this was just a normal nightmare, and that my parents would wake me, only to find that it was really still 1918 and I could go back to sleep, to get better dreams.

In my terrified mindset, there was only one thing I could do: Run, run, run, running far away, as far away from this place as I could. So I ran, becoming a blur of color as my legs pump steadily.

I slammed through the doors of my house just minutes later, falling against the door as I threw it closed, shaking the entire frame. The entire family was already gathered. Esme and Alice huddled together, silently dry-sobbing and mourning. Everyone else's eyes revealed their pain, and a bleak air filled the room. Of course everyone would've known the second it happened, with Alice's visions. I realized then, that this just didn't affect me- this would take a toll on all of us. Bella had been considered a part of our family, vampire or not. Looking to the side, I could see boxes already half-packed, ready to flee from our beautiful home and lives.

I glanced over, flinching as I caught my reflection in the hallway mirror. My eyes were a horrible burgundy red, and dried blood was caked everywhere, even my bronze-colored hair. Letting out a dry sob, my body bent to the ground, unable to control itself any longer.

I turned with pity back to my family, not bothering to shield my eyes, red and guilty and miserable, from them. It was a sign of my failure, one I deserved.

"Please, " I begged, finding my creaking, dry voice at last. "Please, I'm begging you, can't we just go away- far away?"

They looked at me, shame obvious in the eyes, each the exact pretty golden-brown color- it used to be our family's pride, displaying our difference and humanity.

I didn't share in that pride anymore.

"Yes, Edward, " someone spoke. I didn't look up to see who it was. It might've been Carlisle, but my mind was traveling and flying other places, making other plans.

"You're not going to die, Edward, " someone said. This forced me to look up, my eyes floating over to the little pixie Alice, knowing she was the one who had spoken – she was the only one who would've known what I was inner contemplating.

I couldn't answer that, and the thought didn't leave me. It still floated around in my mind. Did I deserve to die, as I had killed Bella, so cruelly, so hopelessly, despite the petrified scream? Did it hurt more, knowing that it was me, the one she loved, the one's who hands were the one she put her life into? Did it hurt knowing that vampires, even the ones who loved you so damn much it hurt, could suck the life from your veins?

I didn't know. But those questions wouldn't leave my mind. They would never leave my mind.

We- my family, I mean- had plans, plans for this when it happened. Back when the new additions weren't as well prepared, we had moved several times. I felt a wave a guilt – we had built the great life in Forks, and I had messed it all up, true Edward Cullen style. It took about twenty minutes to get the cars packed up, to get our identities erased, plucked away as if we never existed, and replaced with new names and stories, all of which we knew forwards and backwards in minutes.

It wasn't until I was in the backseat of a car with Jasper and Alice, Jasper on the wheel, that it truly hit me, and I hunched over, contorting my body to be able to lay down on the hard leather seats and dry sob.

I had killed my true love, my light in the dark, my light, my moon, and my stars. I had killed my dear Bella.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm rewritting a lot of the chapters, because quite frankly, my writting was crap in them - don't worry, I'm still writing the end, and have a pretty good idea of how it's working out. Thanks to all my readers, and to any new ones reading this, thanks for reading the first chapter! Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, because it all means a ton to me! Thanks guys. Keep being 100% awesome.

3

-Sare


	2. Lullaby

**

* * *

**

BPOV

When Edward had first dived at me in the meadow, the first thing that overcame me was fear. I had tried to crawl away, to fight back, but I knew that it was like trying to push a mountain – I had collapsed into tears under him, as his fangs had ripped inside my flesh. Then suddenly, I had realized what was happening… Edward was changing me! I had clenched my eyes tightly closed, only hoping that the pain would be over sooner then later. Then, I would be a vampire. I would be a vampire, living and in love with him forever.

The venom hurt more then anything in the world. It was as if I was being stabbed a thousand times by unrelenting needles, being scalded my gallons of boiling water, my skin being pecked at and devoured by birds and rodents. He had warned me that it hurt worse then anything in the world, but I don't think anything he could've said would've quite prepared me for what it truly was – it would've almost great to die, if it meant the pain was gone.

As my entire body let a great spasm of pain, I cried out suddenly, whimpering a crying. A thought had suddenly struck me: where in the world was Edward? He had always told me he would be there when I was changed – he was supposed to be there to hold my hand and whisperer that it was going to be okay. Where was my angel? Time slowed down suddenly, and when I realized it, I gasped, panting heavily, suddenly terrified – he had left me again. I was going to die and be reborn alone in the world, with no one to guide cravings for warm blood to stream down my throat.

Last time, I had let myself fall into complete misery, and let my heart beat with a gaping pain – not anymore. This time, all I could feel was the heart dull into a cold hatred of Edward. He had left me again, when I needed him most of all.

I truly wanted to die. What was waiting for me on the other end of this transformation? A lifetime of murder and of secrets and of solitude was all I what I would pay, with immortality and beauty being the reward. It wasn't nearly worth it to me – not that I could have changed anything about it. It was far too late at that point.

I cried out again, this time, even louder, as the needles stabbed harder and faster. A crack of a stick rippled though the forest, I my head instantly swiveled to the spot the man was standing. No, not man I had noted – he was a vampire. I kept my eyes on the man – or was it a boy? – As he hesitatingly moved closer to me.

I felt a sudden hope that maybe he was going to kill me. Maybe this lone vampire could throw me against the ground, punch through my chest, or just finish off the blood – with a single movement, my pain could all be over. He stood over me, watching me with a sad look on his face, as tears streamed down my face.

"Please kill me," I whispered.

The strange vampire picked me up gently, cradling me like a kitten easily to his chest.

"You're okay, " he whispered in my ear. "You're safe."

The man ran through the forest, expertly dodging trees and shrubs, moving even faster then Edward ever could. I closed my eyes, hardly being able to feel the bumps in the trail with the vampire's graceful strides. He came to a slow stop, and I peeked open my eyes to see a small cabin, like the ones hunters used during hunting season. Without hesitation, he made his way into the cabin, setting my gently down on a soft, wide bed. He settled in beside me, holding me softly to his chest.

"You're okay, " he whispered again, stroking my pain in a vain attempt to help me with the immense pain. "Now sleep. Please." His tone was almost begging.

And I did. Closing my eyes and leaning against the stranger, feeling safe and warm, I slept. As I drifted away, I knew it would be the last time.

**EPOV**

After hours of driving, we arrived at our new home, a small town in Oregon. We had no neighbors for miles, and it was dark and rainy. Thick trees shaded the house from view of almost the entire road. I felt a surge of anger. Why was it always so dark and lonely? Why couldn't we live with light and people?

I walked into the room, the place that had been decided without any input from me as my own, the first thing I noticed was brown, tapped up boxes, hundreds of them, stacked everywhere. Each of them, written in black sharpie, read the same thing: "Edward's Music". In one corner, my stereo stood, and in the other, my pretty black piano faced it, and I ran up fingers across the smooth keys.

A deep hate unfolded inside me. How could they expect me to even _listen _to music, much less play it? All my music had been for my angel. She had made that countless number of CDs worth listening to, because for once, it seemed I understood the sappy love ballads. Now? Everything was empty. I slid my feet across the floor, hard and cold, nothing like the thick, feet-sinking golden carpet at my house. This place was foreign, adding to the growing anger.

The mountains of anger building inside of me were about to explode, and I stalked towards the army of cardboard boxes stuffed with years of music. I ripped open the first one. This one had my very oldest record collection, a lot of it long died out and forgotten. I snatched up the first case, lying on the very top of the stack. And I smashed it into two pieces, hearing the resounding snap and cool satisfaction. I did this with every CD, everything box, going through each other, until finally, my room as a graveyard of music.

Moving over a bit, I stood in front of my stereo, before taking that too. It was a bit harder then the CDs, but I crashed it to the ground, kicking and punching the now ugly, twisted sliver material, beating it as if it was the reason for the entire mess. It joined the dead slices of song and tones scattered on the floor.

I stepped on the scattered guts of my CD collection on the way to the black piano, my scared piano; the place where I had worked and slaved over the pieces written for my love, for my Bella. The piano was going to be harder to break, but I was determined, and taking one foot, I shoved it through the wood, creating a yawning hole. I worked from there, tearing, smashing, kicking, punching, throwing, bending as fit.

I came to sudden awareness, looking the ruins of my room. _I really am a monster._

Out of the corner of my eyes, a gleam of a little CD caught my attention, the tint dancing around, mocking me, though the wreck of the piano. Carefully stepping around debris, I picked it up, and instantly sucked in a breath. It was the CD I had recorded all Bella's lullaby and all her songs, planning to give it to her as a surprise.

_Bella…_

The pain heaved inside of me, and I shakily sunk to my knees. I was the monster who had taken Bella's life. It was my fault. It was entirely my fault. I had gotten stupid, and my poor, sweet Bella had paid the ultimate price.

Holding the CD in one hand, I tightened my fingers into a fist, feeling the fibers turn to dust. _I never deserved you. _

* * *

_A/N: _Hey, guys! Thanks for reading. Please remember to leave a super quick review. I really try to reply to all reviews!

Love ya'll.

-Sare


	3. A New Begnning

**BPOV**

The blazing fire inside was slowing fading, dying. I could feel it, circling in, growing faster and faster, zeroing in on a single point inside my chest, as if it had just been flushed. I shifted uncomfortably, a scared groan coming from my throat: I knew what was happening. My heartbeat was declining, and it was just a matter of the ticks of the clock before it would stop for the rest of my life.

I knew the exact the moment it was over. It held out for a few more beats… _thump, thump…_it was slowing, fading, dying, losing the crescendo, and _thump_. It was over. For a horrible moment, I was dead. I couldn't breath, my lungs couldn't hold in air, and I was panicking and panicking and my breaths wouldn't come.

I threw myself upward. Fearing screaming in my being, my mind reeling. I gazed at the mirror directly in my path, and gasped. My eyes were the deepest and brightest of red, almost like blood, contrasting dangerously against my porcelain skin. My hair looked far better then it ever did in human life. It tumbled down my shoulders, in an amazing mix of red, dark brown, and bronze. I wasn't average anymore, I remember thinking, in a slight daze. I was beautiful.

I heard the strange vampire long before I saw him. Each of his steps was like drums in the hall as he walked in lazy, easy-going strides to the room I was in. I stared in curiosity at the spot he would appear, overwhelmingly curious about the vampire that had saved my life, who had carried me here, whispering reassuring things to me. The vampire appeared at the door, and I got my first look at my savior.

He was about my age, maybe 18 or 19, with messy blonde hair, slightly long, sticking up wildly in some spots, but hanging down in others. He, of course, had white skin. I checked his eyes, and noted with relief the liquid golden color, like cookie dough before being baked. He was gorgeous, of course, but he seemed to have another glow about him, that made me instantly curious to know this vampire more. Even his aura seemed friendly.

"You've awoken, " the guy noted. I didn't nod or say anything, just looking straight at him. "I'm Rexy." He looked me over for a second. "You remember your name, right?" he questioned gently, looking at me sadly.

I took me a second to comprehend what he was saying. "Oh, yeah. I'm… I'm Bella. Bella Swan. "

He smiled, extending his hand, moving gracefully forward. "Rexy Hayden. Pleased to met you, Ms. Bella Swan." I halfway expected him to kiss my hand, with his charmingly good manors.

"Just call me Bella, " I said, half- grinning nervously, having no idea what to do around him. It was then I realized that I really only spent time around the Cullen family vampires- I didn't know half as much as I needed to.

"Okay, Bella, " Rexy said, smiling. His smiled rippled past my memories, and my eyes clenched shut as I recalled the way to had stroked my air and whispered things in my ears, as I had withered in fear. Not moments after, a new sensation came over: my throat burned, my entire body jumped and screaming, craving so much, I thought I was going to faint. I looked up in fear at Rexy.

"It's just your thirst," he promised." You need to drink." He didn't have to specify what I had to drink. Even if I had never heard of vampires until up to this point, anyone would've been able to identify the basic, primal need. My throat burned, longing for warm liquid to slide down it.

I nodded, nervously, scared. I could've lived a million years, but I still wouldn't have been ready to kill an innocent creature, to end its life, even with its fear. I remembered my fear as Edward had attacked me, and wouldn't have wished in on my worst enemy.

I couldn't hold back or attempt to restrict the thirst anyone. I ran off the bed, in supernatural speed, forcing myself to duck into the unmarked part of the forest, where I would be sure not to run into any poor humans. I knew that I was going to stick to the vegetarian diet introduced to me by the Cullen family.

When I saw the deer, at first, I tried to stop myself from killing it, not wanting the poor thing's life. It looked so placid, innocently grazing while I crouched in fear by a tree yards away. With a cry, I lunged at the deer, a sobbing choking as it tried in futile efforts to escape my grasp, but I was too strong. My teeth entered the animal's neck and I sucked and sucked, sucking the poor thing empty of vital blood. Luckily, it had died in my arms before it could face too much pain. I stepped back, looking at the dead, mangled body, and fell the ground in dry sobs, feeling like a monster.

I didn't know Rexy had come up behind me. Rubbing my back briefly, he stepped to the side; silently burying what was left of the deer. Afterwards, patting dirt from his hands, he walked over to me, picking me up. I was too wrapped up in my misery to notice or care, running with his usual grace back to the cabin.

He gently sat me down on the bed, the place that have become my safe haven, and lay next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his strong chest, feeling safer there. I was able to push the thoughts of being a monster away.

And that's where we stayed the rest of the night.

**EPOV**

Alice walked into my room, her bouncing walk narrowing to a hesitant stride, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the destroyed ruins of CDs, that had use to be such a big part of my life. I hadn't gone a day without playing the piano and listening to a CD, until I twisted into a monster.

"Edward," she whispered quietly, her face pity-filled. "What did you do?"

"I can't listen to music without her, " I whispered back. "I can't write music without her, Alice. You don't understand. I just can't."

Alice closed her eyes. I could tell it hurt her to see me this way, but the hurt was slowing fading to apathy, and I couldn't bring myself to look more alive.

"Would you like me to try to see her?" Alice said. "Just in case… she's alive." Her voice was tentative and pausing. She didn't actually believe it.

"Yes!" I called with joy, suddenly sitting up straighter, feeling the most that I had felt in what seemed like years. Maybe she hadn't died… maybe she had lived! That was the only hope I had, I knew.

Alice closed her eyes, burrowing her brow in concentration, and a pained look took over. I looked down, my heart re-hardening, already knowing the answer by her face and mind.

"I'm sorry, Edward, " Alice said softly. "It's just black. All black."

_Black. _My angel, full of light and radiating beauty, was in a place of all black? I couldn't stand it – the guilt was pressing down, suffocating me. It was my entire fault; I wanted to scream from the rooftops. Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! The jurors should cry, I thought. I had slaughtered an angel. For the first time, I wished there was heaven, if only so my Bella could rest in the pacific clouds.

Alice was gone, probably also feeling bad that her attempt at seeing Bella hadn't gone as she planned. Out of my pocket, I dug the thing I had been carrying around for days: a pale, white engagement ring. Rotting underground, I thought bitterly, it wouldn't do her any good. In a fit of rage, I whirled around, slamming open the window, and hurling the pretty jewelry out, landing in the tiny lake behind her house.

_Gone forever._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. It means a lot. On that note, there's a picture of the character Rexy on my profile, so go check it out, if you want. Review? Tell me what you think is good, what's bad, things I should change, that sort of thing. -I'm still going through and editing chapters, so #4 will be next!

You guys rock.

-Sare


	4. Move Along

It was such a strange experience, not being able to sleep. I tried, though I knew it was fruitless. Sighing, I finally rolled over, giving up act of even _trying_, facing Rexy's chest. I nearly gasped as I saw him asleep. He couldn't have really been sleeping, of course, but there was certain peacefulness and rest to features, that created the illusion. If a human he had seem Rexy, they wouldn't have thought any different. As if sensing my presence, his light golden eyes slowly opened.

"Are you okay?" Rexy asked. He looked at me with concern. I loved it – no one had worried about my welfare, except for Edward, but fat good that had done when he had abandoned me in the meadow. I grew stiff instinctively, thinking about it. It felt good knowing someone cared, for once.

I carefully nodded. "I will be now, " I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"Do you know what you are?" Rexy asked. The million-dollar question, I thought sarcastically. For a moment, I considered lying to him. It would create a lot less questions. I only considered it for a moment, before throwing away the possibility. I couldn't start off telling this guy, who had done nothing but help, lies.

Once again, I nodded, cringing as Edward's face entered my mind. He nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"My boyfriend, " I started. Boyfriend. That wasn't the right term to describe the true, deep love I had felt for Edward, the moment my eyes had laid on him. It was so much more, and absolutely impossible to explain. I would've died for him, I realized. "Well, " I continued, "He was more than a boyfriend. We were in love – I mean, really. He was a vampire, though. We were in the meadow… I don't know what happened. We were just lying there… and all of a sudden he was leaping at me and attacking and biting. Then the pain came. And he wasn't there. But he had promised…promised to be there, " I said, and the whole tale poured out, including how he had left me the first time. After I finished, I waited for Rexy's response, a little embarrassed about how I'd told him the whole dramatic story, worried I sounded whinny or clingy.

"I'm sorry, " he said, looking down. "When I saw you, I didn't know what to think. The only thing I could think was, this girl. She needs help. Maybe I shouldn't have taken you away. Maybe he was going to come back."

I quickly shook my head furiously. "No, " I told Rexy. " He had left before. He wasn't coming back. And I don't think I could let him. Not again." He somehow understood what I was saying, though I was confused on it myself.

There was a lot of silence, both of us too caught in a sea of thoughts. Finally, Rexy broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "How are we going to get you enrolled in a school?"

Before the string of questions continued, I interrupted him.

"Are you in school?" I asked. Rexy slowly nodded. "I had been in a school too long, " he admitted. "I was afraid that people would start to ask questions about why I never changed. They had already started to wonder why I didn't live with parents or anything. So, I faked my death and moved here. I was planning to enroll in Fork's high school next year, as a junior."

"That's where I go, " I told him, then ducked my head, sheepishly. "I mean, used to go."

"So that leaves out Forks, I guess, " Rexy said. "So where would you like to go?"

I looked at him, confused, wondering why he was asking my opinion.

Rexy, seeing my surprised glance, quickly corrected, "Well, I mean if you want to stay with me, I could help you, we could enroll in high school together. You know, stick together? Unless, you want to go off by yourself, " Rexy rambled. I smiled, looking down, deciding to interrupt him with a chuckle.

"Could I really? Stay with you, I mean?" I was crossing my fingers – I had no idea what I would do by myself. Plus, it was impossible to be afraid when Rexy was around.

"Of course!" Rexy said. A faint smile crossed his lips. "I've never had a real family before. Maybe I'll like it."

"Great, " I said, smiling back. "Where are we going to go?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. The whole world, out there to explore, opened to us. We could go anywhere and everywhere, no boundaries, no time limits – there was some good things about being a vampire, I thought, a slight smile lighting up my face.

"How about Colorado?" I asked. Edward would surely go to Alaska. So I was going to everywhere but Alaska, wanting to make sure I was far, far away from him.

If Rexy was surprised, he didn't show it, but he agreed, luckily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bookshelf. I spotted my favorite book, "Weauthering Heights, " resting on the shelf. A quickly flood of memories flooded into me, and I craved something from my human years. Knowing this, having a chunk of my past, would be able to tame some part of me, I was sure.

I was about to get off the bed to get the book, when suddenly it lifted up, floating magically towards me. Without thinking, I raised my hand and the book soared into it. I stared in disbelief, gasping. Glancing over, Rexy was sitting next to me, huddled in a little ball, looking at me in slight disbelief. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, I want that C.D over there, " he said. "Could you get it for me?" And as I started to rise, it flew to me. Shocked, I turned around, the C.D crushed in my fist. Rexy smiled, looking impressed.

"You can control things with your mind, " he said. I smile slid up my lips, and I laughed once. I couldn't believe it. "What's your special ability?" I asked Rexy, the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I can block powers. A force field, you might say, " Rexy answered. I nodded, seeing how that could be very useful. I wondered if it worked for all powers, but never got the chance to ask.

"So Colorado, you say?" Rexy asked, changing the subject again.

I nodded, making a vow to completely forget Edward. He wasn't relevant anymore – I was starting a new life with Rexy. Just how it should be.

EPOV:

"Alice, please, check again, " I begged. I knew I wouldn't be able to go on with life until I had some kind of idea of what was happening. It bothered me every second of the day. I knew it was helpless, and I know it was the same image every time.

Alice sighed. "Edward, that's the sixth time today you've asked me." When she caught sight of my pain filled face, desperate with worry, she groaned closing her eyes. And as always, her shoulders dropped, her face collapsed in a frown. "Edward-there's nothing. Nothing at all." I knew I was hurting Alice – it hurt her just as much as it hurt me to see the dark, unrelenting black. Yet, it was an urge I couldn't control. The guilt ripped me up like the CD wreckage on the ground.

I slammed my fist against the hard wood of the dinning room table, and it broke into a thousand splinters on impact. Esme was probably going to kill me – she hate when we used our strength to break stuff when we got angry. It seemed like I had been angry a lot, lately.

"No!" I yelled. "She can't be dead! I can't live if she's dead."

"Edward, " Alice said gently. "Please, your only hurting yourself more. We're starting at a new school next week, you can start all over."

"Not without Bella, " I whimpered, looking down at the table I had just destroyed.

"Edward! " Alice yelled, slamming her fist down on what was left of the table. "No!" You can't give Edward! You have people who love you, who care about you!"

And without a word, I turned out of the dinning room, ignoring Alice's sigh of frustration. None of them understood the desperation that hammered through me. It didn't matter. I didn't deserve my family's love – I had killed an important one of our own. I had to punish myself.

I didn't deserve anything without my Bella.

* * *

Hello all! Thank you again for reading. It really means a lot. If you would be really awesome rather then just awesome, review? I try to reply to all of them! And, I would like to know what you think about this stuff!

Love you guys.

-Sare


	5. Taking Chances

**BPOV**

A year had passed, and Rexy and I had agreed that it was best to hold off enrolling in school, until I had better control. Slowly, I was allowed to go around humans, little at a time, and there hadn't been any accidents, though it took all concentration I had.

"Bella, " Rexy whispered in my ear, one night as I leaned against him. We were watching a movie that was on T.V., a gross war film with entirely too many guts in it for my taste. Rexy had long stopped watching the cheesy flick, and he played with my hair absent-mindedly. My eyes followed the images on the screen, wincing as a guy spewed blood at _least_ five feet, but my mind strayed thousands of miles away. I realized that Rexy was trying to speak to me, and turned to face him with a questioning look.

"Bella, " he repeated. "Do you think you're ready? To go to school, I mean? You have amazing control. And I wouldn't let you hurt anyone. You know that."

I didn't answer, but the question rung in my mind. Was I ready? Would I ever be ready? He was right – he would be able to stop me from accidentally hurting anyone. I didn't have to feel apprehensive about that as long as Rexy stayed by my side. But all the smells, the sounds, the not being able to use my ability – it would drive me insane, I knew. But still, I had to go back sometime, and we knew it.

"Bella?" Rexy asked, looking down at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, " I found myself whispering, against my own will. "Or, at least I'll try."

Rexy grinned. He was actually _happy_ about getting to go back to school – the very opposite of our uneager human counter-parts. "Great, " he said. "So I'll look for a local school, and we can both come transfer as juniors."

I nodded, my mind still elsewhere. Would I see Edward there? Out of the millions of schools in the world, would it be sheer chance that brought us to the same school? I wanted to hate him- but could I bring myself to? I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. Once again, I found myself wondering where he was, and he had found some other human girl to lure away.

"That sounds great, Rex, " I said, unaware my lips were moving.

Suddenly Rexy was gazing at me, his face full of concern. "What's wrong, Bells?" He asked.

"Nothing, " I hastily lied.

"You can't lie to me, Bella, " Rexy said evenly. "I know you better than that." What was maddening about that sentence was that it was completely true – he could read me like a book when he set his mind to it.

I knew if I were a human, I would be blushing furiously. I shook my head, whispering, "nothing," turning away so he wouldn't see my rapid blinking.

"It's him, Edward, isn't it?"

I looked at Rexy in surprise. I had told him about Edward, but I never thought he realized how I felt. He knew me far too well. There was no use in lying anymore, so I softly shook my head, resting my head against his shoulder. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Every time you think about him, "Rexy whispered in my ear, "I can see it, the pain, the confusion, in your eyes."

I looked down. "Bella, " Rexy said, and I could hear a slight smile in his voice. "I don't know how to say this… but you don't have to remember him."

I looked up at Rexy sharply, and saw a light shinning out of his cookie-dough colored eyes as he looked down at me. I hoped he was about to say words I had been thinking for the past months. To tell the truth, I had hardly thought about Edward – there was Rexy now, who helped me feel strong. But, I also didn't want to set myself up for disappointment if he was just interested the sisterly relationship.

"Bella… I love you."

I closed my eyes and leaned once again on Rexy, smiling.

"Rex, " I whispered. "I love you, too." And it was true. I had loved Rexy since the very day he had rescued me, held me in his arms.

I knew then I could forget Edward as we looked each other in the eyes, smiling – I could fall in love all over again.

**EPOV**

Alice, with surprising strength for someone her size, dragged me into the high school where we were enrolled in as juniors- it had taken her enough just to get me into the yellow Porsche, along with a slow-walking, lazy Jasper, a bouncy Emmett and a idle Rosalie. It was only the first day, and I was already feeling dread at the strained hours before me, for the next two _years_.

"Alice, " I repeated, through clenched teeth. "This is stupid. We know this stuff. We really don't need to learn this stuff- again." It was the argument I had used for the last two weeks, but everyone insisted it was part of our cover. Anyways, Alice had pointed out, I had never had a problem with it before. They acted as if Bella had never existed – I want to rip all of their heads off.

"Edward, " Alice said back, clearly annoyed. "You know why. We've talked about it for weeks. Now please, just be a good boy and shut up!"

As our family, grouped together, walked into the obnoxiously orange doors, wandering eyes came to rest of us instantly. We were used to it – it was all part of the routine of being a flawless vampire.

'Wow, that tall one is hit, ' one girl thought.

'Hah, I'm the prettiest girl in school, ' another girl thought. 'Those other girls don't stand a chance- I like the brown haired one. Hey! I know! I'll go talk to him, and he'll ask me out.'

As I listened in on her egotistical thoughts, chuckling to myself, I realized too late she was talking about me, not Emmett. I tried to escape, but the girl had already cornered me, trying to smile and stick out her chest.

I guess she was some-what pretty, for a human. But she wasn't Bella.

"Hi! I'm Brittany, " the girl said, and paused. She was waiting for my name, posed in a flirty manner.

When I didn't answer right away, trying to think of way to get rid of this annoying human, she thought, 'wow, he's stunned by my beauty.'

I opened my mouth, already knowing what to say to this conceited, pathetic waste of human life. Alice shot me a look of daggers, warning me not to get them in a bad place the first day of school, and I sighed. I had figured by then she was just trying to torture me with this stuff.

"Edward, " I said shortly, having no interest in talking to the dumb girl. Without any comment, I turned on my heel; walking towards a way I thought I had saw Jasper disappear into.

'He's just shy, ' the girl –was it Brita? –Thought.

I groaned, banging my head against a wall.

I hated this high school already.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Let me know how you're likin' things!

Love ya.

-Sare


	6. The Pack

**BPOV**

The alarm clock beeped, annoyingly chirpy in my ear. Rexy, who had been lying with one arm slung over people, almost instantly pulled himself into a sitting position, pulling one hand through his blonde mess of hair. I snuggled deeper in the covers, tightly closing my eyes. "Come on, Bella, honey," Rexy chuckled as he pat my head, and moving it down to rub my shoulder. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Do I _have_ to?

Rexy strode into the little bathroom. The heard soft _plunk_ as he opened the shoulder door, turning on a fresh stream of sizzling water. "Yes," he called, sticking his head out the door, wearing nothing but a towel. "Don't make me go over there, Isabella Swan," he threatened, and quickly getting into the shower. Minutes later, the water shut abruptly off, and Rexy emerged in a pair of jeans, looking like a model straight off a magazine ad for jeans, his hair still slightly damp, and stuck and curled and hung in clusters around his head.

"Is that a threat?" I had been facing the other wall, but rolled back around to face Rex. I slumped back on to the soft gray pillow, a half-smile on my face.

"Actually," Rexy teased in a pensive tone, "I do believe I'm threatening you, love."

"I'm _so _scared," I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"You should be, " he said, and in the blink of an eye, he was next to me. I was wrapped tightly in his arms, trapped against his chest. I wiggled, but to no avail. I couldn't help but to giggle, a smile stretching on my lips. He rolled over, pinning me to the bed, all of the silky black blankets gone.

"Now will you be a good girl?" He asked, smiling a crooked smile, gazing into my eyes, his own cough-dough colored orbs blazing into mine. I froze, unable to move. As much as I had fought, uncomfortably memories of a time so very much like this one had begun drifting inside my mind, from their place buried in the back of my head. I scrunched my eyes closed, feeling something catch inside my chest. Rexy, sensing the change, at once flew off me.

"What's wrong?" He ask, concern in his eyes. I shook my head, unable to speak. It only took a few seconds to realize what I meant. Ice formed in his beautiful eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry."

I knew he wasn't sorry, but more hurt, and guilt washed through me. Memories of… him always seemed to resurface at all the wrong times. I stood up in one graceful movement, wrapping my arms around Rexy, and leaned against his sturdy chest. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay," I reassured him. "I love you, Rex. Not him. You."

Rexy slowly loosened under my touch and words. "I love you, too, " he said with a small grin. Every bit of seriousness left his eyes. Before I had the chance to ask what he was doing or escape, he scoped me bridal style in his arms, acting as if I weighed nothing at all, and with three easy strides, had dumped me in the bathroom, as he laughed and I sulked.

"Now, you be a good girl, and not come out until you've bathed and scrubbed, " Rexy instructed me, a no nonsense manner to his words. But, I knew him well enough to catch the mocking undertone.

"Fine, " I huffed, playing the role of the defeated seven year old, slamming the door dramatically closed and stomping over to the shower to fling it opened. I pulled the pearl knob, and blistering water shot out of the pipes. Quickly, steam entered the diminutive room, fogging up the mirror.

"That's my girl, " Rexy called, a smirk still in his voice. I could hear the sounds of him going through the closet, pulling a tee shirt off the hanger, sliding it over his chest, grabbing his favorite shoes, a pair of moccasins nearly 40 years old (he had found them at one of those road side stands, claiming he just _had_ to have them), throwing some books, binders, notebooks into his black, scribbled on backpack, and at least, leaving the room, his face padding into the deep gray carpet that covered our house, save for the white tiles in the kitchen. At first, he had wondered why I wanted carpet so thick our feet could sink into it, but was quick to realize that he probably didn't want to know the answer.

My girl. I beamed at the simple words. Ever since we had kissed that day, I had fallen faster and deeper in love then ever before. Rexy was my guardian, my best friend, apart from my boyfriend. It was impossible to feel afraid or nervous with him around.

We had started going to high school nearly four months ago. Even though it had been hard at first, with lingers of blood taunting my senses, _begging_ to attack, to drink, to slaughter. I had trusted Rexy enough to know he would let me do anything I would regret, sticking to his side like glue. We had eventually started to fit in at the school, avoiding questions about parents or living arrangements (we signed our own papers, Rexy being 18, and buying me a fake ID), beginning to regret it each day, like a normal teenager. Even the stares were becoming fewer, unless you counted the small cluster of girls that somehow had become desperate with flirting, despite Rexy mentioning everytime how his _girlfriend _wanted to go see that movie they had just invited him to, or loved the bowling alley they had begged him to attend.

I tried to forget about my old life, but with little success. School brought flooded the recollections. Every time I saw someone from behind me someone short and dark haired, or tall or blonde, or a brown haired boy, a mental image would flash across my vision. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure I would ever forget the Cullen family, no matter how much time passed. They had played too big a part in my human life.

But I was trying, and for now, that was all I needed. Still deep in thought, I left the bathroom, freshly showered, wearing jeans and a light fitting vintage jacket, not much different from my clothes as a human – becoming a vampire hadn't seemed to spark the urge for designer clothes Rosalie and Alice had gained. However, some of Alice must have rubbed off on me; I had clothes that even she would be proud of.

Rexy stood when in the entered the living room he had been patiently waiting in, closing our thick curtains and opening the front door with a flourish. Half-smiling at him, I stepped through the door, making my way to our car, a deep black convertible mustang. Rexy turned it on, and the car engine purred. Turning on his favorite CD, a homemade disk of his favorite songs by The Doors, he sung softly along to the deep, angelic voice wafting out the speakers.

Pulling into the parking lot, I grabbed my backpacking, slinging it over one shoulder, grabbing the door handle to join the masses entering the building. It was just like any other day. That is, until I suddenly froze, not letting myself move, as stiff as a lion, sneaking up on its prey. I tried to hold my breath, but it was too late – the scent had already set in, venom pouring into my mouth.

"Bella?"

I ignored him – I had just caught the greatest smell in the entire body, and every fiber of my being was screaming to hunt, to hunt, to hunt.

**Jacob's POV**

"He killed her." I growled the statement that had been circling my head for weeks- everything had grasped thin slivers of hope, but I knew it was hopeless now. I was simply bringing forward the thing everyone knew, jumping to my feet as the rest of the pack gathered around stared to the ground. My spine started to violently quiver, and I clenched my fists, tendons sticking clearly away, the blood draining from my fingers. Fury blackened my mind as I seethed.

"Calm down, " Sam ordered, rising from his spot to the left of me, putting a large, calming hand on my shoulder. I flinch away quickly.

"Calm down?" I repeated numbly. The monster had murder, had sucked my beautiful Bella's blood, and he expected me to _calm down_? I wanted nothing more but to change and rip something apart with my fangs.

"How can he calm down?" Leah interrupted, jumping to her feet, still the lone girl –for once, I silently thanked her. "The bloodsuckers broke the treaty. They created war."

Sam looked pained. "But-" he started. He was peaceful, and he had trusted the Cullen family for years. And, he would point out, they had no proof Edward had done anything. Jacob had howled the rage, smashing a plate at the mention of the name.

"They broke the treaty, " agreed Paul. "We have to destroy them. Who knows who they could kill next?"

Sam sighed. Though he was leader, there was only so much he could do – he had sworn long ago he would be a good leader, and work with us, rather then ordering us around. The two issues were pulling and picking apart his moral restraint. "Guys… do you truly want to do this?"

"Yes!" My voice came instantly, the others following behind seconds later, except for Jared, who stood behind Sam.

"But they're gone. The Cullen family fled – no one knows where they went. There's no proof that they ever even existed," Sam pointed out, stilling trying to talk us out of the blood-craving idea.

I jumped to my feet, pumping my fist in the air as I encourage my fellow pack members. "Then we'll hunt them down! We'll hunt them down and kill Edward Cullen!" The pack cheered, also jumping to their feet, except for Sam and Jared, who looked at each other grimly, shaking their heads.

"But-" he tried once more, a final feeble attempt, but I cut him off again.

"They broke the treaty, " I said. "That's final."

At that moment, it set in my mind what we had to do – I had to track down and murder Edward Cullen. He would pay.

He would pay for killing my sweet Bella.

* * *

A/N: Hello there! I am still going through the process of re-writing a lot of this. Thank you so much for reading! You readers mean the world to me. I'm really trying to become a better writer - review and tell me what you think, please? I try to reply to every review, but I can be a pretty forgetful person, and I do love each and every single one of them, so don't take it the wrong way! I have part of the ending writen, and I just need to finish it, edit it up, and post! So keep checking back for more, guy and gals.

Keep being awesome. 3

-Sare


	7. Slipup

* * *

The venom tasted like acid in my mouth, as my entire body gravitated towards the source of the delicious smelling blood. I craved the blood to quench my first, to rip into flesh and see the ruby color blood drip, so warm and red and _alive_. I wanted to my teeth to tear into flesh. I almost did it. The thirst throbbed, taunting me to move forward. At that moment, no one could have stopped me.

Except for Rexy.

Before I could move more then a step away from the car, a door slammed and a powerful arm wrapped around waist, the other grabbing my hand, rubbing it with his thumb. His chin came to rest on my shoulder. To anyone watching, it would simply look like a romantic embrace, but it served its purpose – I couldn't budge from his muscular hold. "Bella," he hissed in my ear, low enough so no one could hear. "What's wrong?"

"That smell, " I spat out, attempting to struggle out of his arms. "It smells so good. It smells amazing!" I needed to hunt, to kill. Rexy's eyes grew wide as he processed my words. His arms tightened around me – I couldn't even wiggle around.

"We need to go, " Rexy said, turning me around, refusing to release me. "Come on, Bella, we need to go, _now_!" He brought his lips to my ears, "please, love. Remember who you are! You don't kill humans!"

But it was too late for that to sink in.

I could finally see the source of that delicious aura, a new boy, who wasn't paying attention to anything around him. It would be easy to lure him away- almost too easy. All I would have to would be saunter up to him, waving my hips suggestively, smoldering him with my lingering eyes. Waving one finger, he would follow me into the woods surrounding the school, dazed at the beautiful girl. And the second he was far enough away from the campus, I could attack, savoring the taste as he screamed in fear, too far away for help to come, as I feasted.

By then, Rexy was dragging me, literally, towards the car. He was stronger then me, but it took every ounce of energy he had to pull me to the car. The wind blew, dancing towards me, the scent drifting towards me, taunting the inner beast. I inhaled deeply, a new spurt of venom shooting into my mouth. I knew I wouldn't be able to control to myself much longer, before I would go as far as to fight my Rexy to get to that blood.

I hardly even realized he had managed to force me into the car, and strapping me inside a seatbelt, until he shoved on the gas pedal, going full speed down the road, swerving to avoid oncoming cars, as if we couldn't escape fast enough. A few drivers honked after us, but Rexy ignored them, intent towards getting home.

I couldn't believe it. For the first time since I had been changed, I had almost had a slipup – that would've meant horrible things for us. In those single seconds my mind had slipped me, we could've destroyed everything we had planned and loved. "I'm so, so, sorry," I whispered. Guilt hit me like bricks.

Rexy's face softened from the tense expression he had been holding. He looked almost sorry for me. "Don't be sorry, love. You're still young, " he told me quietly.

I took a deep, even if unnecessary, breath. "I almost killed him." Saying it out loud made it sound even worse, and I winced in shame.

"You almost killed him. But you didn't, "Rexy told me firmly. "That's the important thing – you didn't, Bells."

"But what if you're not there next time?" I asked. He was the only thing that had stopped me from murdering the boy, I was sure.

"I'll always be there, Bella, " Rexy said with a half grin and chuckle. "You know that." He made it seem so simple.

But I didn't, a horrible side of me whispered. Edward had said the same things, but that hadn't stopped him from leaving me in the meadow, dying in agony.

"I think it's time to switch schools, " Rexy suggested, as he became aware of my uncomfortable silence filling the car. I wondered briefly if he knew or had guessed at my dark thoughts.

I sighed a breath of relief. I wouldn't have to worry about facing that scent again, the scent that pulled every thought out of me, every word but one: kill. I hadn't wanted to suggest it myself, and seem weak. But the thought of going back to that school terrified me.

"I'd like that, "I said. "A whole lot."

It was time to move along.

**EPOV**

"Hi, Edward, " the annoying girl said- was it Brita? No, Bethany. She moved closer, putting her hand against the warm of my black leather jacket. She looked at me, smiling in what she thought was a suggestive way. I made a special point of not looking inside her mind. That made it a hundred times harder to control my temper around the completely conceited snob.

"Hello, Brita, " I said politely, but screamed inside my head to go away, to leave me alone. Alice had forced me to be nice to her, so we could attempt to fit in at this school. Brita seemed to be pretty popular – what human guys saw in her, I had no idea.

"It's Brittany, " the girl said, frowning briefly, but in the next second, the fake smile was back. "There's a school dance Friday – homecoming! So you'll pick me up at seven, right?" She smiled up at me. "I already got the dress and everything," she added. "You'll love it." And the stupid girl _winked_ at me.

I bit my lip to keep a growl from erupting. Somehow (I had no idea how, considering I had made it a point to avoid her and ignore), the idiot girl had gotten it in her mind that we were dating. As if I would touch a piece of filth like her. As she was worth a nail on Bella's pinky toe.

"Edward?" She questioned, when I didn't answer right away. My patience had long worn through- I had put up with this ditzy waste of space for months now- and I was through with, I decided. Even if I did have to deal with Alice's rage for the next ten years, I added mentally.

"No, " I said, flat out.

"Ok, maybe eight, then?" Brittany asked, completely ignorant, and I exploded.

"No! I'm not going to the stupid dance with you, okay?" I yelled, fighting the urge to slap her. "You're a complete idiot! I don't like you, at all! I hate you! I don't like blonde, fake, sluts! I'm not going to the movies, or a dance, or the mall, or anything else you've offered to do over the last three stupid months! Am I talking to fast, or have I gotten it through your head: I would rather rip myself into a thousand pieces and set those pieces on fire than go to any dance with you. Got it?"

I hardly even noticed the small crowd that I had gathered around us, watching in shock, as I tore her apart – not literally, of course. I tightly clenched my hands together to resist the temptation. Apparently Bethany wasn't used to being told "no".

She shot me a seductive smile. "Playing hard to get, are we?" Brita said, running a finger down my chest. "Well, two can play that game, " she said, leaning inches away from my face, looking at me from under her lashes.

Any human boy would have melted under that look. But it made me want to eat a slice of pizza, just so I could spit it back up.

So I said something I hope I never, ever, have to say to a girl, that day. After being around for more than 100 years, you hear some pretty bad stuff. And this? It was one of the worst. And judging from stunned faces around me, I smirked as I realized it had its desired affect.

Bethany burst into tears, running full steam towards the bathroom, the fake blonde girls that were like her pack, at her feet, all trying to talk to 'poor' Brita at once, all shooting me dirty looks in turn.

I guess that those looks were supposed to make me feel guilty. I smiled back at them, adding in a wave for good measure.

Ignoring the scene around me, and the teacher's yells to get to class, I simply turned to my family, who were all shaking their heads, though they all but Alice hid secret smiles. They had hated Brita with passion.

"New school?" Emmett suggested.

And as the principal with his someone- is-going–to–be- punished looked, Alice said, "pronto, " and together we ran from the school, Emmett giving me a high five from behind Alice's back. I had a feeling I was going to get it when I got home.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, please? And if you please, there is a poll up on my profile, so go vote in it! Tell me what you you think!

Love you guys!

-Sare


	8. Clue

Rexy and I moved around each other, packing up everything we owned into the small moving truck he had rented. Nothing was said, unless it was to ask to pass the duct tape or sharpie. I had the easier job, not having to move. I sat in the middle of the room, bored, as I would look at various objects, before moving them towards my empty hands to be stacked in the cardboard box. I was trying to act on my best behavior for Rexy. I liked surprising him by lifting up the thing he was getting up to get, flying them towards him – the first few times, he had jumped violently, but it was slowly losing its fun. I sighed. It seemed so painstaking to move – but from Alice said, I knew that I would do this a lot in the future.

In vampire speed (and with my ability), it only took about half an hour to pack everything into labeled cardboard boxes and stacked in the truck. We stood in the middle of the now-empty house, both deep in thought.

"Bella, " Rexy said, coming over to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, his head propped up on my shoulder, startling me back to reality. I leaned back against him. "You know, I bought our new house in the name of Mr. And Mrs. Hayden. How would you like to take my last name, when we move to our new school?"

Bella Hayden. Isabella Hayden. I rolled the words over inside my head, messing with how they sounded together. A grin broke out on my face. I like the sound of it. I really liked the sound of it.

"You know? I'd love that, actually," I told him, smiling brightly.

"Great, " Rexy told me, smiling back happily.

"Hey, Rex, " I suddenly asked, thinking of the one question he would never answer straight on. "Where did you live as a human?"

"I lived in Texas, and was changed in 1920. " Rexy said. I looked at, tightening my grip around his hand, gesturing for him to go on. "I was just walking through my town one night, and I got attacked and abandoned." He shook his head, letting me know that he wasn't saying anything more.

"Oh, " I nodded, taking the information in. The story sounded a little too close to mine for comfort. I leaned against him again, looking him over as another question occurred to me.

"Who is buying the house?" I asked, realizing that he had never mentioned it.

"I've just talked to them over the phone, so I really don't know them all that well. It's a kind of young couple, named Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They have a few teenage kids, and they wanted a bigger house. Well, at least that's what they said. They sounded kind of urgent on the phone."

I stared at him in shock, my mouth hanging opened. If possible, I went paler then I had ever been in my entire life. In a sick realization, I realized I had never told him Edward's or the family's last name. He had no idea. "Are you sure, " I stuttered, "it was Cullen?" I prayed it was some kind of mistake.

"Yes, " Rexy said, giving me a strange look, one eyebrow raised. "Cullen."

I whirled around, looking at that road, as if they were going to barge into the house at any moment, ruining any sort of life I had chance of building. I turned back to Rexy sharply. "What time!" I gasped out. "What's time are they coming?"

Rexy glanced at his cell phone, still looking confused "In about a hour."

I started shaking my head, humming silently to myself, thinking that there was no way this could be happening. Sickly, I thought that fate was trying to play some kind of disgusting game. I couldn't see them. I just couldn't. "Can we leave before they get her, Rex? Please?"

Rexy gave me another strange look. "Bella, what's wrong?" His eyes filled with concern as he reached out to take hold of my hand, pulling me closer to him.

"Nothing, " I lied, knowing there wasn't a chance in the world that Rexy was going to believe that obvious lie. But hopefully, he would drop it for the time being.

"Well, I was planning on staying," Rexy admitted, shrugging. "But I guess we could go, if you want. They can get in and everything." My face became instantly relaxed, and I my entire body slumped down. I hadn't realized I was tense until that moment. Rexy looked me up and down, noting the reaction to his words.

"Thanks," I said. "That would be best."

"But Bella," Rexy added. "You will tell me what's going on, sooner or later." So I was busted after all.

"I will," I promised, and I would tell him. He had the right to know – at least, when we were far away in Seattle and nowhere near the Cullen family.

"Great, " Rexy said, pulling me in for a crushing hug. "I love you," He whispered in my ear. I felt bad – he really did worry about it. I settled for leaning against his chest, feeling completely content and safe.

"I love you too, " I whispered back, closing my eyes softly. I wouldn't see Edward again, I promised myself. That chapter of life was over.

**EPOV**

"Edward," Carlisle called. His blonde head peaked through the crack of my opened door a second later as he spoke again. "Hey, Edward. Are you all ready to go?" He took glanced briefly at my minuscule collection of boxes.

"Yeah." With all my CDs broken to unrecognizable pieces, I had almost nothing left to pack. I had about four boxes, two for clothes, and the rest for just various items. I sighed, looking down. I didn't need much when I didn't have Bella.

Not too long after, it was time to go. I didn't care much. Leaving Forks had hurt – Forks had felt like home. But not this place, I knew. I hated it. It wasn't home, and would never be – I was almost glad to be leaving it. The entire family gathered in the empty living room, silent and thinking. Alice broke the silence. "Whom did we buy the house from?" She didn't actually care, but Alice craved some form of conversation. Silence wasn't in her nature.

"A young couple, Rexy and Isabella Hayden, " answered Esme. She spoke hesitantly. "I spoke to the guy, Rexy, on the phone. They seemed nice enough." I didn't hear the last part of her sentence. I had perked up at the name Isabella. A rational part said that the chances of it being she were a million to one, but I was too desperate to care.

"It's not her, " Alice sighed beside me. Though I had though the same thing moments before, I felt a rush of anger at her words.

"You don't know that, " I argued.

"Edward," Alice told me, "I've tried to find her multiple times. You know that." What she was saying was true, but I couldn't listen. Hope was all I had left in life. I would've killed myself long ago, if not Alice's ways of stopping me with her visions. I gave her a tortured look. "Please, Alice. Just let me be dumb, please."

"Carlisle, " I added, "what is the address?"

He wrote it down on a slip of paper, and I studied it for a moment, nodding. I ran to my car, already mentally calculating the best ways to get there. I drove as fast as I could, probably breaking just about every traffic law in existence. I was moments too late, in the end.

A pure black mustang, its top pulled up, was backing out of the driveway, a moving van hitched to the back of it. I tried to breach the minds of the couple in the car, but in shock, I realized that there was nothing. I couldn't sense any minds in there, though there had to be people driving it.

Still shocked, I pulled into the driveway the other car had driven out of just seconds before, shutting off the engine before running to the house, pulling the door opened and searching it, for anything or everything. The strange thing was, I couldn't smell anything, either. I couldn't smell anything at all. I hated being so blind.

I backed into room after room, before finally wondering into what seemed to be the master bedroom – it was large room, with a closet on one end, and the door to the master bathroom. Curious, I pushed the door opened, walking into the small bathroom. A vivid color instantly drew my attention.

It was a bright red and pink bottle, thrown carelessly on the ground, tucked into the corner near the shower. Someone had probably knocked it down and never even realized it. Examining the bottle, I realized what it was: Strawberry shampoo.

I could remember that day, as clearly as yesterday, my mind flashing back to it was if it were a movie. Bella's beautiful chocolate brown hair, sending off a strawberry scent, was making a dark curtain between us the first day I had ever seen her, when I had felt the intense urge to kill her for the mouth-watering scent.

It was the only clue I had. It probably wasn't even a clue, I thought sheepishly. But, either way, that little bright pink and red bottle was the only hope I had.


	9. For Now

**EPOV**

The rest of the family arrived at the new house about an hour later. I could hear them from my place in the master bathroom, as they unloaded boxes and shuffled their feet through the thick, gray carpet. I had instantly loved it. It reminded me of my carpet back home – this carpet was gray instead of gold, of course, but that didn't bother me too much. It was the familiar touch of it. I was lying on the cold white tile of the bathroom, trying not to think.

Alice was the first to find me. She came up to the room, sighing as she watched me sprawled across the bare floor, staring unblinkingly at the bright bottle as if it was my lifebelt in a horrible shipwreck. I twirled it around in my long fingers, when something so obvious hit me, it was a wonder I had considered it until that second.

She could be a vampire!

I jumped up, waving the bottle like a flag. Alice jumped, not expecting the sudden movement. I ran over to her, shoving the bright red and pink bottle in her face. "Alice! Look at this!" I spoke happily, smiling.

Alice, a confused look on her face, snatched the bottle out of my hands, looking at it from every angle. "What's this?" She asked, though the bottle clearly read 'Strawberry Shampoo'. I groaned in frustration.

"Bella," I explained eagerly, "she used to wear this!"

"Oh, Edward," Alice sighed, looking at me sadly. "You know that isn't likely, right? " She looked down, sad, and I realized she didn't want to get her hopes up – her best friend had been killed, and that hurt her more then probably any of us had realized. I stood up straighter, sure that the risk of hurt was worth taking. "Anyways," Alice continued, "If Bella were alive by any chance, that means she would be a vampire. You didn't want that? Remember? You couldn't stand the idea of her being undead."

I blinked, surprised at what Alice had said. I hadn't remembered what I had first so violently argued against. I hadn't wanted Bella to be a monster, like me. I couldn't imagine sweet, innocent Bella killing animals and sucking their blood. I thought I had known pain when I had left Bella – but I was quickly realizing that wasn't pain. The fact that I knew she was in Forks, alive, had been enough for me. Knowing Bella was dead hurt more then that ever could.

"It doesn't matter," I told Alice, closing my eyes, feeling like a horribly selfish person for saying the words. "I just want Bella back."

I knew she wasn't a vampire. I had looked at her dead body and the blood stained on my hands myself. For not the first time, I wondered what had happened when they found the body and found we had run away from Forks – if course they would know I was the guilty party. I shook my head, thinking of poor Charlie – it would've killed him. He knew I wasn't worth trusting. He had _known_ it, and now his daughter was six feet under the ground.

Hunched over like an old man who had seen too much, I left the master bathroom, letting my feet dip in the carpet, and padding towards the room that had declared as my own. It seemed like it was becoming a pattern. My golden couch and bed were already in the room – they seemed so off, with the gray carpet. Lying on the bed, I felt myself start to dry sob. I couldn't bring myself to care.

**BPOV**

After a lot of pushing and impatience, I had finally managed to get Rexy out of the house, and the van hooked up to our mustang. I nearly shoved him in the car, following behind to get in myself. Rexy was so baffled; he had no choice but to do what I was pushing him towards. Suddenly paranoid, I had put the top up on the mustang, despite the some-what pretty day outside. Backing out of the driveway, I turned, and looking down the street, I nearly screamed. I managed to turn it into a mangled gasp at the last moment.

Edward.

He was in his precious Volvo, speeding towards our old house. I knew that car better then anything in the world. I knew Edward well enough to know a determined, almost desperate look would be on his face right now, as he stomped on the gas pedal to go faster. But I was just as determined that he _wouldn't _find me.

"Go!" I screamed in panic, ducking a little in my seat. Rexy turned a little in perplexity at my tone, not speeding up at all.

"Hurry!" I urged. "_Go_!" He wasn't going nearly fast enough for my liking, and I wanted to scream. The second we were safely out of the driveway, I leaned forward as far as I could, slamming the gas pedal in a primal fright. The car, along with the van hitched to the back, swerved dangerously.

"Bella!" Rexy gasped, wildly swinging the wheel to keep us on the road – we had swung a little too close to the edge last time for our taste. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Please, " I begged, ashamed at what I was doing, and how afraid I was of one stupid boy. I was running away from my past as fast as possible, and it was weak. "Just go. Please, Rex. Just drive. I'll explain it all later, when we get to the new house."

He glanced over at me, taking in the trembling hands and terrified face. That was enough for him to realize how truly scared I was. He tapped the gas pedal, and the car instantly speed up. Neither of us looked back.

He didn't answer my plea, but kept both hands on the steering wheel, staring dead forward, refusing to look over to me. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly; I could clearly make out the tendons jutting out. I could practically see the questions swarming around his head.

It was a vain reassurance. But I was safe – for now.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry - I know this is a really short chapter. But thanks for reading! You know the drill. Please review? It means a lot.

Love you all, my awesome readers.

-Sare


	10. Afraid

**BPOV**

The entire long car ride stretched on forever. We didn't talk, at all. The only sound was Rexy softly singing along to his CD, always staring straight forward. I was completely and totally consumed in thoughts. My eyes took in the scenery, and I almost wanted to cry looking at it. It seemed the closer to the city we got, the ugly the buildings popped up increasingly often, and the pretty green trees grew sparser. I loved running through the trees, ducking under branches and shrubs. All at once, Edward popped into my head. The way he would run with me on his back to the meadow. I shuddered – I had spent a lot of time thinking about the bad things in my human life. It was strange, realizing there were good times, too.

I thought about the close encounter. Did Edward somehow know I was alive? I never wanted to speak to him again – He had once said vampires had distractions. Was I just one of them? Why did he ever come back, I thought bitterly. Did he feel sorry for the poor, pathetic human?

Well, I wasn't so poor and pathetic anymore.

We were almost to our new home, and I was dreading it, though I knew that Rexy had to know. He had the right to know, and all I did by not telling was procrastinate further. It was time to spill the beans. It was time to stop holding secrets. Getting to the house, it only took about forty minutes to completely unpack – The house, of course, was dark, surrounded by a lot of trees. We didn't have any neighbors for miles. Sitting on the loveseat, I patted the seat next to me. Rexy took it, raising his eyebrows expectantly, watching with careful eyes. I took his hand.

"I'm sorry I kind of freaked out, " I started, then stopped, editing my sentence. "I mean, really freaked out. But I… well. You know the people you sold the house to?" I looked to Rexy, who nodded." I know them. I know them really well, actually." I was stuttering confused, and realized I just needed to spit it out. " And do you remember that person that was driving up in the sliver Volvo, while we were driving away?" I asked, and Rexy slowly nodded, still staring at me. "That's Edward. The Edward."

Rexy's first reaction was complete surprise, then bewilderment. Slowly, it hardened into a cold mask. I watch him with fear, hoping he wasn't mad – Rexy had never been really, truly mad at me. There were silly fights, of course, but never anger. He leaned back against the couch, looking like he couldn't decide rather to be furious or upset.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? When I first told you their names?" Rexy demanded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I was afraid," I barely whispered. But I knew he could still hear me.

"Afraid of what?" Rexy asked again, in the same hard tone. But then his voice softened. "Bella, when are you going to stop running away? You can't do this forever. You can't run from your past. It's not healthy."

"Yes, I can, " I stubbornly insisted. "I can't see him. I don't want to see Edward. He made that choice when he left me in the meadow to die."

"But Bella," he started, taking a deep breath to stall for time, trying to decide the best way to say it. "Don't you think you're hurting them, too? Not just yourself."

"I'm not hurting myself," I shot back, growing dejected. I could lie to myself, but I couldn't lie to Rexy. He knew me too well.

"Yes, you are, " Rexy said with final tone to his voice. "You miss them, too. You sometimes get this look in your eyes when you think of them. Anytime you've talked about them, you've referred to them as your family, while avoiding talking your biological one. Sometimes you'll mention one of them without even realizing it. It's okay to miss them, Bells. Becoming a vampire doesn't erase your feelings." He put his arms out, inviting me inside, and I gratefully took the place in his arms.

"But he's hurt me twice, " I whispered, too weak to hide my real feelings anymore. "And what if he hurts me again?"

If I could've cried, I knew I would have at that second. But since a man who didn't even care enough to stick around for the painful change had forced me into this damned life. I couldn't cry, because I was made of cold stone, and my chest had turned to rock. I couldn't have feelings, anymore, killing other creatures to survive. I was truly a monster.

Rexy, with his uncanny way of knowing what I was feeling, pulled me close. "I'm sorry, " he whispered. "I'm so sorry, love." I knew then that everything was okay between us.

"Do you really think it was him?" Rexy asked. "Edward, I mean."

I smiled up at him, a sad looked engraved in my features.

"Edward who?"

**Jacob's POV**

The hunt had gone on for almost too much time. I was reaching the last ends of my nerves. Quil, Embry and I were in a too-small library, searching for information on the slow computers. We searched for information that could help us find the Cullen family. It was a long, grueling search, but it would be worth it, I knew, when I had Edward's ashes in my hands. I had to hunt. I had to kill.

"Jake!" I heard Quil and Embry called, with excited tones from the computer they were looking at together. "Jake!" Judging by their gleeful tones, I guess they had found something good. Smirking, I strolled towards them, holding myself up to my full height. I glared at anyone who dared to look at me. Standing behind them, I put a hand on the back of each of their chairs, leaning forward to get a better look, studying it from every angle, wondering what in the world they were getting from the website. Bright pink stars were obnoxiously vivid, and the background was bright yellow. The cursor was a star that was nearly impossible to click with. The text was a blinding lime green – I blinked. It was obviously a personally made website, and a not-very good one at that.

Then I saw it, what they were ecstatically pointing at. It was some kind of blog entry someone had posted (probably an annoying teenage girl, if the background said anything), talking about how her best friend had "totally told off her boyfriend for saying and doing some bad things to her." According the best friend, he was "just another stupid guy who couldn't resist her stunning beauty." I had to choke back laughter the entire time, wondering who in the world was egotistical enough to write those things. But that wasn't the good part. Apparently the boyfriend's name was "Eddie Cullen." To make it even better, beside the text, was a crappy picture taken with a camera phone, showing a girl wearing too much makeup and clothes that left little to imagination, with another grainer figure beside her. It was hard to make out, but then it became all too clear.

It was Edward.

I shared hi-fives with Quil and Embry, before checking the girl's "about me" link. Sure enough, the girl was asking to be stalked. She had her full name, city, state, and even high school on the page.

I had found Edward Cullen at last.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's another short one. What's that? Oh, yeah! It would be amazing if you awesome readers could reviews. Tell me things.

Love ya'll!

-Sare


	11. Answers

**Jake's POV**

I had gone to that place the girl had listed on her website, and questioned each person madly, desperate for information. But in the end, they all said the same thing: that the inhumanly beautiful family had disappeared without a trace. No one knew where Edward had gone, either, or anything about him in general, but that didn't surprise me much. These people had disappeared into dust, like they never existed at all. They had done it in Forks, too. They were a difficult enemy to have. I wouldn't deny that- but that didn't mean I was going to give up so easily.

I collapsed down on the couch in our small house, my face buried in my hands. They had murdered Bella, and I couldn't even give her the vengeance she deserved. Once again, I had let my Bella down, in more ways than one. See, Jake, I said to myself. That's why she always loved the bloodsucker, and not you.

Looking up, I saw the picture frame on the coffee table, one of Bella, and me while we were at the beach one day. Billy had put it on the coffee, in honor to her and her life lost young to those monsters. In the picture, she was smiling wide, and with the light hitting her face just the right way, her hair looked red. My arm was thrown lazily across her shoulders, laughing. I couldn't remember what was so funny, but the happiness was evident. She was beautiful- but now she was dead.

They couldn't even find her body. The police searched and searched, for months. But there was so much forest, and so little clues. The monsters must have made her a shallow grave somewhere deep in the woods, where no one could ever stumble upon her. They must have buried her like she meant nothing, forgetting her like throwing away a used tissue. Then they had just moved on, destroying more lives along the way, uncaring and cold to the pain and tears.

I needed them dead.

With a quick toss of my hand, the picture flew across the room, hitting in the wall with a crack. The glass shattered on impact. I couldn't even think of the other possibility if she wasn't dead. She just had to be.

"If it takes a hundred years, Bella," I swore, "I will find Edward Cullen. And I'll kill him. I swear, Bells. I'm not going to let you down again." And with my spine quivering madly, I ran full speed to the forest, tearing off my clothes on the way, already in my true form, the wolf.

This time, I told myself, Edward wasn't getting away. I was going to motivate myself. I decided right then, that I wasn't going home, to be marked a failure. I refused to walk onto the tribe's land, until I had Edward Cullen's ashes in my hand.

**Bella's POV**

School after school, name after name; life after life, story after story: I had always thought of life as a vampire exciting and romantic. I had thought I would be in love and living could always be changing. But now, I wasn't too sure. At first, it was too hard to believe, as I was 30, then 40, then nearly 50, and still looked 17. It was some impossible dream. Of course I had known that, but it was just too hard to actually grasp. As it unfolded in the mirror in front of me, I felt like cracking the glass into a million shattered pieces.

"This isn't me!" I felt like screaming, and throwing my hands up in the air and tossing my head back, helpless. But I couldn't do that. That would draw attention. And in the world of vampires, attention could be deadly. It could mean the difference of people figuring out what you were, you not oblivious. If they figured out, then the other vampires would get involved. That usually meant death.

The only thing that kept me sane was Rexy. As our life unfolded, I found myself falling faster and deeper in love then ever before. Rexy was my lover, my safe haven, and my best friend.

I had everything I had always wanted: I was a vampire, and I was with the man I loved more than anything, even if it wasn't quite the man I had always pictured. But somehow, something was missing. It was so deep down, and so deeply cloaked, I wasn't sure if it was even possible to know what it was that I needed so violently.

A thought kept nagging me, in the back of my mind: Go to Forks, it said. Go to the place it all started. Just maybe, it could start and end in the little rainy town of Forks, the place where home had always been.

I made up my mind that moment: I would go back to Forks, once and for all. Rexy was out hunting, but would be back any day. On those days he wasn't with me, I always craved for him, like he was my brand of heroine, as Edward had once called me. Now, I know the intense burning Edward had always described so vividly. But now, that burning was for a different reason. It was for the truth, and knowledge. As soon as Rexy got home, I would ask him.

I didn't know what I was going to find, but sure I was going to try to find it.

Edward's POV:

Life without Bella was life without light, music, or love. I couldn't listen to single lyric without hearing my sweet Bella's voice, and I couldn't see light without seeing her face so clear, her hair glowing red in the shine. And I couldn't feel anything but misery without feeling Bella's soft lips on my own. I would never get over it – that kind of love only came once in a lifetime, and I had dumbly thrown it all away.

I was truly a monster now. Before, with Bella by my side, there was always just a shadow of hope that maybe I was an angel was she insisted so many times. But now I killed the most beautiful, pure angel there ever was to live: my Bella. I howled with pain, like the animal I had become. The animal I had always been. The slight difference between vampire and predator was missing in me now.

"Bella," I whispered, trying to produce the tears that would never come, "why, Bella? Why'd you have to fall in love with a monster?"

I gasped, reeling back in shock. It wasn't Bella's fault! It was mine. I couldn't even believe I had thought for a second in that way. "Why'd I let her fall in love with me? Why didn't I stay away, as I should have? Why didn't I stay in Alaska? Why didn't I run far away? Why didn't I end my life a long time ago?" I screamed, hitting the bed with each word.

But now it was to late. There was no "whys", or "what ifs". There was only pain of what I had done, with no relief. No matter how much they ran through my head, all the "what ifs" in the world couldn't change even a moment of the past, I thought angrily.

But I knew the answer at all those questions: love. I had fallen in love with Bella Cullen- or Swan. I had always called her that, inside my head, loving the sound, loving the way our names flowed so smoothly together. But now, she would never get my name. She'd never get to walk down the aisle.

My family begged me to come out of my room everyday. But I couldn't. I couldn't move an inch, because then the pain I deserved so much would wash over me, soaking me, dripping off the marble skin, collecting on the floor below.

They told me to move on. I couldn't ever truly move on, not really. How do you move on, after having a taste of perfection? But at that minute, I felt hope: maybe I could at least try to move on, for her. Bella was so selfless. She wouldn't me to mope around every day, would she?

Hit with inspiration, I timidly walked towards the piano, which had "so happen" to be in my room, as Alice had put it. I pressed a few keys, and dust swiveled around my face like fog. Pressed on, my fingers began over the pattern that had become second nature to me: Bella's lullaby.

A few moments into the song, I could hear footsteps and whispers outside my door. I knew my family would be shocked. I hadn't played the piano or even come out of my room or days, maybe even weeks.

As the last note lingered, I flew up, throwing open the door to reveal my family's shocked faces.

"Can we go to Forks?" I blurted out, but no one answered, still looking at me with fazed faces.

"Can we go back to Forks?" I asked again, my eyes pleading. I had to go to Forks. Maybe if I could visit the place I had said hell and goodbye to Bella in, I could make peace at last. Maybe I could fill the hollow clunking inside me.

"Ok, Edward," Carlisle said, taking over. "If that's what you want." The rest of the family just exchanged glances.

"It is," I insisted, and closed the door in their faces, turning around and burying my face in my hands.

I was going back to Forks. And there, just maybe, I could find the answers that haunted me every night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm getting closer to finished with the rewriting. Whew! If you could review, that would be pretty amazing.

Loveeee youuu!

-Sare


	12. More

"I'm home!" Rexy shouted, his voice ringing through the house. The front door slammed behind him. Grinning madly, I rushed into the living room. Rexy stood in front of the door, his arms opened for a hug. I leaped into his ready arms. We both laughed as our lips met for a long, delicious kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Rexy joked, winking, once we finally pulled back.

"Always," I said, winking back, and we spun around, laughing madly, until turning up on an awkward heap on the couch. Taking a moment to catch unnecessary breaths, I built up the courage to ask him about my newest craving, the one to leave our lives and go to Forks. Looking Rexy straight in the eyes, showing him I was completely serious, I opened my lips to speak.

"Can we go to Forks?"

"Forks?" Rexy asked, giving me a curious glance. He knew all the pain that resided in that little town. When I had told him about the Cullen family, I had told him everything about little, sunless Forks. The place that had seemed like my prison at first had turned into a beautiful town.

"Yes," I answered, looking down, hoping he wouldn't the suggestion down. I knew he was happy here, and guilt went through me for a moment, asking him to leave.

"Of course, Bells," He replied, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "But why?" He was probably on top of the world – he had been telling about how I needed to stop running from my past for ages.

"Maybe I can finally make peace with my past," I told him as truthfully as possible. "So then maybe I can move on with my future," and accompanied the words with a light kiss. I wanted my future to be with Rexy. He knew that.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Bella," Rexy said, and his expression held more emotion than a kiss ever could. "I'll follow you anywhere."

I smiled, looking at Rexy with love radiating out of me in pulses and waves. "Thanks, Rex," I said, having no idea how to say what I really felt. I didn't have the way with words Rexy did.

"But Bells?" Rexy questioned.

"Yeah, Rex?"

"When we get to Forks, those boys are going to be all over you, " he said in a joking tone, and we both laughed. "So can I show them you're completely mine?"

I grinned, looking down. He had posed it as an innocent joke, but we both knew he was serious. "I'd like that."

With those words, Rexy pulled something out of his jeans pocket, and chuckled at my astonished expression. "I hope you're not mad at me, " he started, grinning softly. "It's not a diamond. But I thought it was beautiful, all the same."

I look at the ring. It was a black gem, with little red stones crushed into it. A few blue and purple stone surrounded it, and was held together by a pale sliver band. It _was _really beautiful, I thought in awe.

I smiled up at Rexy. "Of course I'm not mad! It's beautiful, Rex. Thank you, so much"

"Don't say thanks, " he responded with a sly smile. "I want to give you more, a thousand times more."

"You already have." And I leaned into him, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Edward's POV:

I turned through the familiar streets in Forks, and parked in a familiar place. I could have driven down these roads blindfolded. But the warped house in front of him? It wasn't familiar, at all. If I hadn't nearly lived in it with my Bella, I wouldn't have known what it was, at all. The house was almost completely destroyed. Only the burnt shards and two somewhat crumpled walls showed that there was once anything there at all.

Looking through the house, I could see the forest was untouched, unburned. It seemed to be the only thing that made since anymore. And with that thought, I understood something with a deadly silence. I had to go back to our meadow, and face that ghost of my mistakes of murder and blood that resided there after all these years. With the grim task above, I took longer than it should've had to travel the path that I had traveled so many times before.

Then I was there. It unfolded so quickly; I jumped back in shock, as if it was an illusion of some type. But it was real…almost too real. The meadow was still beautiful, hidden away in the forest where nothing could harm it. It still looked exactly the same as… as the day I had killed her. Thinking back, one of the things that'll bother me until the day I die was that I ran, like a coward. I couldn't even face it, and it was the weakest moment of my life.

Like it was on videotape, the scene played over and over, replaying until I had to scream to drown it out, scream to hide the awful guilt that came hand in hand. First, it was Bella and I, together, and happy. Bella looked the so, so beautiful, that I felt shivers go down my spine. She stroked my chest, as it exploded into rays of light against the sun, and looked puzzled, but amazed by the strange beauty of it. For the first time since her death, I was remembering the brilliant times, when we were happy and in love. I had almost forgotten they had even existed. She was never afraid of me- not until it had been too late. Her terrified cry filled my mind again.

The next scene didn't bring a soft chuckle, or heart-warming smile. I leapt towards Bella, only one word on my mind: _blood. Blood._ Not how insanely beautiful or special she was, not how I want to marry her one, day, but the liquid that was pulsing through her veins. Blood. I needed Bella's blood more than anything. I was predator; she was pray. And now, I was focused on the hunt. I watched the events in slow motion, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I killed her!" I told the world, begging it to stop tormenting me with the images. "I killed her! I _know_ I'm guilty!" I screamed even louder, breaking the silence. "I sucked her blood! I sucked her blood until there was none left! I'm a monster!" I collapsed to the ground. "I'm a monster," I whispered, "is that what you want to hear? Is it?" I sunk into numbness, the closest thing to sleep I could ever get.

* * *

A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. How are you doing this fine day? Thanks for stopping by and reading. If you wish, send a review my way? I'd love to know what you're thinking.

Keep being awesome.

-Sare


	13. Charlie

BPOV:

I drove through the streets of Forks, turning through the short, dark roads. Pulling onto another road, the route becoming much more familiar, I felt my heart pick up its pace in curiosity. What would I find the house I'd lived in the best time of my life? Did Charlie have any more kids? Did he remarry? Would I find my stepbrothers or sisters in the two-story home?

I found myself passing the houses that I had once called my neighbors. Ready to squeal in anticipation, I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to surprise myself with my home. I took another turn, and I was in the spot that would be the driveway. I opened my eyes - and found nothing there.

I stumbled out of the car, crying out pitifully in distress. Where was my home? Where was _anything_? Desperately, I looked side to side, hoping I was maybe in the wrong spot. But my human memory hadn't betrayed me- there was nothing left of my home. In the place where my home had once stood, there was nearly nothing. Ruins stood in place. I guess that was nothing much of a surprise- after all, it had been nearly 80 years since I had seen it last. It would've been destroyed eventually. Stepping into the ruins, I realized something that I hadn't realized before- it had burned down. Ashes caked the path, and only parts of two crumbling walls remained. Holding back a cry of pain at the burned pieces, I sprinted away from the awful ghost of my house, and ducked into Rexy's safe black mustang, the roof of the car put up.

Hitting the gas pedal, I peeled out of the driveway, and took off full speed down the street. It took a few minutes to find the building I had spent much time in, but I did, eventually, pulling into the parking lot of Forks Public Library. Ignoring the stares and startled glances at the expensive car and my devastatingly gorgeous appearance, I struggle to stay at human speed as I hurried towards the door, frantic for information.

"Do you have any old newspapers?" I asked a kind looking old lady sitting behind the desk, with a book that must have weighed 5 pounds, before she had a chance to ask me what I needed. Sometimes, it was hard to believe I was older than her, despite the opposite looks.

"Yes, dear," she answered, pushing her glasses up on her nose, looking at me, still squinting. "How far back are you looking for?" Her voice was slow and kind, the perfect model of a grandmother.

"About 80 years, more or less," I said, tapping my foot impatiently. We didn't have time for this! I needed answers.

"80 years?" she said, sounding somewhat surprised that I would need one from that far back.

"Yes. Do you have papers from that far back?" I told the lady, resisting the strong urge to roll my eyes at her.

"Well, yes," she said in a kind voice. "Is it for a school project?"

"Yes," I answered, the crisp tone of my voice making it clear that I didn't want to talk anymore. It would be much easier then explaining that I was Chief Swan's daughter that didn't actually die.

"Ok," she said, turning around. "Follow me."

So I did, wishing she would walk faster. She led me to the back of library, and pushed open the wooden doors. Inside, there were stacks of plastic-coated old newspapers. The lady handed me a pair of gloves, and pulled on a pair of her own.

"Please be careful, " she warned. "These are very old. Now what exactly are you looking for?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe some kind of fire, or disappearance," I thought fast, and realized what I really was looking for: "Chief Charlie Swan. He was the police chief."

"Oh," the lady said, smiling sadly. "I remember that, the poor man."

I felt my heart shred to pieces. Poor man… I knew all I needed to know with those few words. Now, all I needed were the awful details. "Yeah, him. What happened to him?" I dared to throw in the next line. "Didn't he have some kind of daughter?"

She looked up at me, and back down, her expression curious. "I was just a small child when that happened, dear. But I'll tell you what I remember. Well, yes, he did. First, his daughter, Isabella Swan, she disappeared without a trace. Around the same time, the girl's boyfriend's family disappeared. They searched for months, but they couldn't find a trace of her or the boyfriend's family… Oh, I can't for the life of me remember his name. Maybe it was Edwin? They finally gave up, and closed the case without a conclusion. Some people thought the boy killed her. Others thought she was kidnapped, though the family's father was a pretty respected surgeon. And a few of us crazy ones thought maybe they had run off, to get married or something. But we'll never know. It was a completely bizarre case." The woman politely smiled at me, but it quickly disappeared. "What's wrong, dear?"

I hadn't realized until then I had been shaking madly, my hands clutched together. "Nothing, thanks. What about the father?"

"Chief Swan?" the woman continued, ruffling through some papers. "He quit his job. People rarely saw him come out of the house. Finally, he took his own life. He set his house on fire, and didn't try to escape. The firefighters came, but it was too late. They found his body holding a book of some sort. It was opened, and he was just sitting there. Just sitting there, while his house burned. Oh, that poor man…"

That was enough for me- I ran out of the room as fast as I could, before the woman had a chance to finish her sentence. _Just sitting there. Just sitting there…_

The woman's words rendered painfully in my head, refusing to leave, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I climbed shaking into the car, turning on the purring engine.

_Just sitting there. _

_He was just sitting there... _

Inside, a feeling struck deep and my pale hands jerked to the side, the car slipping on the slick roads. I slammed on the brakes, and the car squealed to a painful stop, a car passing behind me blaring its horn as it quickly pulled to the side to avoid me. Everyone was right- Edward had killed me. He had created this awful beast that had caused her father's death. Charlie had never liked Edward- and he was right. Maybe I should've listen to him, after all.

_I hate you, Edward Cullen, _I echoed in my mind. _I hate you. _


	14. See You Again

**Bella's POV**

Life truly is a circle, I learned. About 80 years later, once again, I was the new kid of Forks High School, though this time, I had Rexy at my side. When Rexy and I walked to the front office, where the redheaded, bubbly women instantly greeted us with a bright smile. "Welcome to Forks High school!" She called, expecting us already. After bringing us through the normal procedure about _great_this high school was, she finally dug out maps to highlight the routes to class. Rexy had no idea where anything was, and paid rapid attention to her yellow lines, but when he was waved through the doors to find his first class, I was forced to fake curiosity. And finally, I too was released, with the wishes of having a simply _great_ day.

Rexy, of course, had been waiting outside the door from me, and we instantly compared schedules, making plans. Rexy and I only had three classes of the day with each other- Gym, French, and Math. I knew I would love those classes, if only because I would have someone to roll eyes with over these completely lame lessons we had heard a hundred times before.

I had only attened my first class, English, but already, I was bored out of my mind with school. I had learned all this stuff millions of times before, but I tried my hardest to look confused like everyone else. The teacher was ranting about some beautiful novel written more than 70 years ago, and was making sure each person actually read it. I almost laughed, remembering the book's actual release, where it had spent most of its time getting slammed by book reviews. Back then, that novel hadn't been called "beautiful" in the least. More than 70 years ago… that was a really long time, I contemplated. And to think, I was still alive, while some of my best friend's _grandchildren, _and _great grandchildren _were at this school. It was amazing, really. I would have to see if I could recognize any last names.

Out of nowhere, my cell-phone beeped. Crap, I thought. I had forgotten to turn it off. I kept my face completely blank as the teacher glared across the room, pretending to look around in curiosity like the other students trying to find the source of the phone. Giving up at last, she turned with a huff, snapping for whomever it was to turn it off. I quickly flipped open my small black phone, trying not to make it too obvious.

_More of us, _Rexy had written in his text message. _Don't know how many. Can sense them._

This was normal – if a vampire was powerful enough, it would set off some kind of sense in what Rexy called his "force field". To tell the truth, I wasn't really all that worried. The rainy town of Forks was the ideal place for our kind – lots of dark days, small, hidden, thick forest and game- it was perfect. It made sense that another one of us would seek shelter here.

_Vegetarians?_ I quickly typed back, switching the phone to silent.

The answer came almost instantly- _Yes_

I didn't respond, but carefully slipped the phone in my pocket, making sure it was silence. I wouldn't want to give the poor English teacher a heart attack, after all. I turned my attention back to the boring lesson; only hoping the rant would end soon.

**Emmett's POV**

Walking through the halls of Forks High School before 1st period, I kissed Rose goodbye at her class door (ignoring the "no public displays of affection" sign hanging feet away on the wall), and continued down the packed hall to my own boring class. I tried not to touch anyone in the hallways, but made sure to snicker at any displays of clumsiness – humans were too funny. We had been going to our school for nearly two weeks, but the routine had kicked in ages ago. _Oh, _I thought, _how I've missed this place. _

A group of girls passed by me, giggling. They probably thought I was hot. For good measure, I shot them a wink, and shrill squeaks and squeals could be made out in the group. Trying not to laugh, I turned, and caught something out corner of my eye. Glimpsing back, the girl had turned the corner, but she had seemed so familiar. I couldn't even place why.

It intrigued me. It didn't take much to do so, I had to add, but that was beside the point. Why did she look so familiar? From where could I know her, at all? It didn't make sense. I casually turned the corner, catching the sight of rich brown hair sweeping into a classroom at the end of the hall. Even though it was completely in the other way of my classroom and the bell was about to ring, I continued down the hall, following the girl. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate until I knew, anyways.

The bell cut through the halls, and students scattered into various rooms through the hallway. At first, I thought about to do the soon, but realized I couldn't go yet- I had a mystery to solve about this strange mystery girl!

I finally got to the classroom I had seen the girl disappear into, and tried to look inside carefully- only to have the door slammed in my face! I jumped back a little to keep from getting hit in the nose. Completely oblivious of the student outside her classroom, (the one she had practically hit in the face), the teacher walked to the front of the classroom, opening her mouth to speak.

I was about to start back down the hallway to my class, disappointed about my failure- but then a chocolate haired girl in the back of the room caught my eye, and I realized she was the one I had been following. The girl had big eyes the color of liquid topaz, beautiful brown hair, and even though her eyes were different, and her skin was paler, I would recognize Bella Swan anywhere.

I gasped out loud, instantly turning and half stumbling, half running down the hall, my eyes wide with what I had just seen. I tripped into my 1st period class, ignoring the strange look from Jasper and the angry look from the teacher. I collapsed inside the desk, throwing my head in my hands, rubbing it in complete bewilderment. Jasper motioned to me, asking what was wrong, and I just shook my head widely from side to side. That couldn't have been Bella…she had _died_…right?

_You're losing it, Emmett, _I thought madly, _you're losing it, Emster! You're just seeing things… just seeing Bella…what's wrong with me? Oh-my-god. I'm seeing a ghost! Maybe I'm crazy… oh-my-god. It was Bella! _

By now Jasper was throwing after wave of calm, but I was too edgy for even that to work on my frazzled nerves.

_You're going crazy! You're mad!_

Suddenly, Jasper threw his hand in the air, interrupting the teacher mid-sentence, whispering to look sick at vampire speed. I didn't have to pretend anything. With my mind ripping myself apart, I was sure I looked miserable already.

"Emmett's not looking so well, " he said, sending compassion the teachers way, "could I take him to the nurse?" The teacher looked at me, raising an eyebrow. It took a single glance for him to instantly agree, writing a pass and ushering us out the door, before Emmett threw up on his floor or something. Once safely down the hall, Jasper wheeled onto me, punching me in the chest.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" He whispered loudly, wanting to yell. "You were sending off so much panic in there, I wanted to rip your head off!"

"But, but, it's Bella!" I said in the loudest whisper I could mange, trying to get it off my chest, waving my arms widely. Realizing I had said too loud, I lowered my voice, exclaiming, "I saw her! In a class! It was her, Jasper! Bella was in a class!"

"Don't be stupid, Emmett," Jasper said, laughing, but the laughter only last a moment. "She's dead… You know that. Alice couldn't reach her, and if she can't… well, then you know it's impossible."

"But-" I tried to say, but was cut off by the bell. Suddenly, I realized what hallway we had wandered into, and I shoved him towards the direction of the classroom I had seen Bella was in, hoping I wouldn't look like a total idiot. "I _told_ you!" I suddenly screamed, pointing at the chocolate haired girl. She didn't hear, and started walking with the flow of students towards us.

Jasper's mouth dropped open. "No, it can't be," he whispered numbly. "Bella's _dead_!" He said it low enough so no other student could hear, but at the sound of her name, Bella looked up, looking around, before her eyes finally landing on us. She froze in her tracks, looking us both straight in the eyes, her jaw dropping. For a moment, we all stood there, staring in astonishment at each other.

"Bella!" I yelled, breaking the awkward silence forming. I waved madly, a wide smile breaking across my face. She wasn't dead! Bella wasn't dead! I had always just _loved_ that human! But Bella didn't answer. She turned and ran into the crowds of students, disappearing in the sea of people, leaving me with nothing to do, but drop my hand and pout. I was sure we looked like we had just seen a ghost – maybe we had, I thought. Maybe we had.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't worry, things'll start getting good soon. Comment and tell me what you're thinking? It's means so much to me.

Love you guys.

-Sare


	15. Crazy

**Emmett's POV**

The next two periods went by too slowly. I couldn't see how I was forced to sit quietly in class while I held news that was utterly life changing. I felt like some kind of great prophet… one tortured by having to hold his great words. I could only hope Jasper wouldn't steal my thunder by getting to the family, and Edward, first.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling lunchtime, and I wanted to dance – any longer, and I probably would've died. I raced out of the classroom, determined to get to the cafeteria first. Jasper stayed close on my heels. Dodging students and teachers alike, we burst through the doors of the cafeteria, looking madly around for the rest of our family. Spotting Alice, Edward, and Rose at a table in the back of the room, we ran towards them.

I couldn't keep my mouth closed for long. I got to the table, and Rose started to greet me, but I quickly interrupted. "I saw Bella!" I yelled. I was smiling so wide I thought my face was going to crack. Jasper and I looked at our family expectantly, waiting for them dance in glee, or at least _smile_. Actually, I noted nervously, they looked totally and completely pissed off.

Edward's eyes went from shocked, then to angry, and got up, his face hard with sorrow. I thought for a moment that was he going hit me for one scary moment, as he positively glared at me. But instead, he bit his lip, and his eyes suddenly went heartbroken. Edward's shoulders slumped, and looking like he was about to collapse, making his way out the cafeteria, without a word to anyone, not looking back once at any of us.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded, turning on me, and I flinched at the rage in her voice. Rose could be dangerous when she wanted. "How could you do that, Emmett? You, too, Jasper! You _knew_ how much that would hurt Edward! He can't get over her if you pull stunts like this!" Alice didn't say anything, staring straight ahead, looking apathetic.

"No," Jasper argued, sticking up for me as I urgently tried to defend myself, with absolutely no success. "It's true!"

"You're crazy," Rose hissed at me, shaking her head.

"I thought he was crazy too," Jasper said, shaking and his, and I decided to do the same, nodding. Suddenly, I realized what he had just said. "Hey!"

Jasper ignored me and continued. "I saw her, Rosalie. It was Bella! Bella, Rose!"

Rosalie stared at us, still shaking her head. "But it's impossible! Edward killed her." Suddenly realizing what she had just said, she abruptly shut her mouth, staring to the ground. "I mean… Uh-"

"-It's true," Alice said quietly, interrupting before Rose got the chance to cover what she had just said, the one thing we tried to avoid talking about. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "I just saw what's going to happen with her," Alice explained. She looked uncomfortable. "At least, to an extent."

We turned at her, trying to figure out why there her tone was so ominous. Alice's face stayed blank, impossible to read, as she got up, throwing away her untouched food, and walked out the doors to the outside, opposite the way of Edward. Rose, Jasper and I turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised. Somehow, it seemed that everything wasn't going to turn out too well.

**Edward 's POV**

I could feel my heart breaking all over again. But it was with the strength of a thousand heartbreaks. I had no idea what Emmett and apparently Jasper had seen. All I knew was that there was no way Emmett could have seen Bella again- no one ever could ever see her again, because I was a monster. I had killed Bella Swan in a horrible way.

For a long time, I hadn't given up. I had some crazy delusion that maybe Bella was alive, healthy, and safe. I had begged Alice to try to see her in visions, to no avail. Finally, I had come to some sort of peace of the fact that she was dead, and that dreams were meant for sleep- something I could never get again. I hoped that maybe it would be okay just to live, though it seemed wrong to hope for myself when Bella, my angel was buried, in the ground.

How could Emmett say that? I was in a slight shock from his words. I knew Emmett liked to joke around, but he had never crossed that kind of line for the sake of a joke. I didn't think Jasper would actually go along with that kind of thing, either. I sighed, wondering if I actually knew my family the way I thought I did.

Shutting my eyes tightly, trying to escape this screwed up reality, I walk even faster. I slammed through the doors without looking up, knowing I would've been alerted to anyone on the other side by the pulses of their mind. That's why I gasped with shock when I collided with a body on the other side. My eyes snapped open.

The other person didn't fall, but they stumbled. Instinctively, my arm shot out and clutch at the person's arms, holding them steady before they fell. From the person, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Looking suddenly up, my liquid topaz eyes met another of the exact same color. I reeled back in surprise. My eyes slowly took the girl with chocolate brown hair and porcelain skin.

And without thinking, I slammed my lips down the Bella Swan's own.

* * *

A/N: This one is so short. It drives me crazy. I'm really sorry. Well, guys, what do you think? Yell or celebrate in the reviews!

Keep being awesome.

-Sare


	16. Kiss

**BPOV**

I walked towards the cafeteria with crisp, fast steps, my eyes glued to the passing floor tiles, in some kind of trance. Everyone else was already in the cafeteria or class, so I had some time to think before I had to go inside the roaring cafeteria. I was still trying to figure out what in the world had just happened. If Emmett and Jasper here, that definitely wasn't good, I knew, because that would mean the one I person I never wanted to see again was prowling in these halls…

Edward.

I had managed to push him out my head. I had pushed his memories into a deep, dark corner, and I had locked him there. I was finally pulling my gaze from the past to the future: I had finally managed to forget him and just be happy with life. And once again, here he was, to knock my fragile-built life to shards.

I hated him. I hated him, with every fiber of my body. Or I tried to tell myself, at least. For the most part, it was true, but there would always be a part of me that would want to let him in to play more games with my heart, because of our once closely linked lives, but this time, I wouldn't let him play that game so easily. But anyway, I reasoned. He's not even here…there just happened to be huge bear-like and skinny blonde inhumanly beautiful boys at this school. At least, I could try to tell myself for a while.

I could hear the chatter floating from the cafeteria, so I knew I had to be close to the entrance. I walked slower, to procrastinate the tedious task of lunch. As the sickening smell of the plastic-like human food filled my nostrils, I knew I was extremely close, just feet from the entrance – how humans enjoyed that food, I had no idea. And just before I looked up to open the doors, not expecting anyone to go barging through the door at that exact moment. A body slammed against my own.

I stumbled back a bit, but didn't fall. A human would've fallen straight to the ground with that blow, so I naturally looked towards the ground, frowning to see no one at my feet. Looking up, a bronze-headed god-like boy stood in front of me. I gasped loudly, before I could stop myself. I froze in shock, every part of me screaming to run as fast I could the other way, but it was too late. The beautiful boy lifted his head, looking for the source of the sound. I tried to duck my head, but he was already there, gazing into my wide eyes.

I was looking into the eyes of Edward Cullen for the first time in 85 years.

He seemed to be just as shocked as me, at first. His eyes raked up and down my body, taking in the monster he had created. I stood silently, shaking with rage and shock, not sure rather to scream at him or hit him as hard as I could. But Edward didn't give me a chance to do either. He crashed his lips onto mine, and kissed me, before I could do anything in response.

It was the same as the first time I kissed him. My body felt like jelly, and the only thing keeping me from floating a hundred feet off the ground was his strong embrace. In shock, I found myself kissing him back hungrily, and this time he kissed me back just as urgently. Now, Edward had no concern of hurting me. Our lips moved in synch, and in that moment, I was ready to let play the game of heartbreak once again. In that moment, I was willingly to crush my heart to pieces, just to hear his velvet voice whisper "I love you" again.

The bell spilt through the hallway, jolting me back to awareness. Rustling in the cafeteria began, and Edward and I jumped back in surprise, as the mixture of movement and noise started instantly. Rexy's beautiful face filled my mind in the next second, and I winced in guilt and embarrassment. Caught up in the moment, I had let all thoughts of my love slip my mind, but I could think rationally now. The rage came pouring back, and I remembered the hate I had stored up against him for all those years.

I stepped back, and Edward's arms drew me back. "Bella," he whispered hoarsely, "I thought you were…dead…" Edward's voice cracked in that last word, his body softly shaking. He looked as if he was watching a phantom. With mutual surprise, I realized I was shaking too. I wasn't shaking in happiness, like Edward. I was shaking in pure resentment. "Bella, my love, we can be together now. We can get married, like we always thought…we can be _happy_." The last word took me by total surprise, not believing he was implying that I couldn't be happy without him.

I stepped back with a vicious twist, breaking through Edward's hold on my skin "Speak for yourself," I spit out, and Edward reeled back in shock at my harsh words. "What?" he breathed, his eyes growing huge.

"No," I snapped at him, without even attempting to be nice to the bastard. I turned to melt in the incoming crowd of students, trying not to notice his family gathered near the doors, their face's conveying their amazement at my words. I wondered if they had heard any of it. Edward's face was contorted in pure, throbbing pain.

"Bella!" A familiar voice called out cheerfully, and I turned towards my love's form with a vivid smile. I had never been happier to see him in my life.

"Hey, Rexy," I replied, and Rexy walked in long strides up to me in the crowed hallway, towards a spot that was a bit less chaotic. "Ready to go to class?" He inquired, and I nodded. Standing up straight, I wrapped my around Rexy's slim waist.

"I missed you," I whispered, leaning up my face for a kiss. Grinning madly, Rexy obeyed, leaning down, giving me a long, sweet kiss, in the center of the hallway: Right in the view of the Cullen family, and most importantly, Edward.

"I missed you, too, Bells," Rex whispered in my ear. Our eyes locked for a moment, and the hall around us disappeared as I lost myself in the cookie-dough color. A cry interrupted us, and Rexy and I looked around to see Edward collapsed on the floor, shaking intensely as he dry sobbed. Rexy kept one arm around my waist. His family gathered around him, massive Emmett blocking me from his view.

"What's his problem?" Rexy wondered out loud, his forehead wrinkling. He was almost too sweet, I realized. Worried about some guy in the hallway he had never seen before. I speculated what if Rexy knew that was Edward, the guy who had haunted my thoughts for years. For a moment, I felt a rush of guilt, knowing why he bent on the ground, but I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Nothing," I said, and tugged on his hand, leading us to class. Rexy followed, and together we left, not looking back.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Yell at me, call me names, or hey, even be ecstatic. Thanks for reading! Make sure to click that button and leave a review! Thanks again guys. You guys are the best!

Love ya'll!

-Sare


	17. Monster

**EPOV**

My arms wrapped securely around Bella's small, skinny frame, and I held her tightly to my chest, breathing in her scent as deeply as I could. I had no idea how she was right there in front of me, but I knew it was a second chance – I never wanted to let her go. I had lost Bella once, and I didn't want to lose her again. I was afraid the second she left my arms she would be gone again, in a poof of gleam of light. I would do whatever it took to get my Bella's heart back, even if it meant pleading on the ground at her feet.

I had almost expected her to hate me- and I wouldn't have blamed her if she did. I even hated myself. Now, I was mentally kicking myself. Why hadn't I checked to make sure she was alive? Why did I run away? Why was I so weak? Why hadn't I tried harder to find her? Why hadn't Alice seen her? But whys didn't mean anything anymore – what was important was Bella was back in my arms, and I had no intent of letting her leave them. We could be in love again, despite all the lost time.

Bella's lips moved against my own, and now, I didn't hold back. I didn't have to worry about hurting her, because we were equals. I really and truly kissed her, like I couldn't all those years before.

There was nothing else around us, and the buzzing minds around us fell away, able to tune them out completely. It was finally just us, Bella and Edward, once and for all. I would never leave her side, and I would follow her anywhere. I would rip out my heart and burn it into ashes, if that was what Bella required. I would die for her, die for her in the most sadistic ways, if I could just taste her sweet lips on mine, just once more before I stood at the gate of Hades. I had Bella in my arms, and that's all that mattered.

The bell suddenly rang, a sharp, piercing sound, and we jumped apart immediately, still looking each other with dazed expressions. Looking deep into her eyes, now the exact shade of my own, it hit me with the force of a speeding train. Bella was standing right there, right before me, alive and eternal. Staring at her in awe, with a jolt, I realized I wasn't holding her anymore. She had somehow slipped out of my iron hold. I drew her back, gripping her waist, needing the feeling of her in my arms. Nothing could rip us apart, ever again. She didn't fight me, as I left no space between our bodies.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice hoarse from the pool of emotions hammering through me. A soft chuckled went through me as I realized I was trembling in utter happiness. "I thought you were…_dead_." It was no excuse for leaving her, I knew deep inside. There could never be an excuse for letting my Bella down, the one I had pledged my promises to. "Bella, my love," I whispered, overcome. "We can be together now! We can get married, like we always thought…we can be _happy_." We would finally get our and-we-lived-happily-ever-after. My arms tightened even harder, and my mind rejoiced at the fact I wasn't crushing her. Any thoughts of not wanting her to join the realms of the undead I used to carry, meant nothing.

"Speak for yourself," Bella spat out, venom in her voice, yanking back. She left inches between our forms. My arms dropped limply, and I stared at Bella with hurt and shock. Had she just really said that? I felt like a kicked puppy.

"What?" I choked out pathetically, my throat tightening, cutting off any air.

"No," she said, her voice final. My love walked away, with not even a parting, fleeting glance. I stared after her, my eyes wide as I felt my earth being shattered around me, shambled like the skeleton of my music. I hardly even heard my family approach, just in time to hear the last part of the conversation, stabbing like a knife. Students leaving lunch, groaning about the coming class, packed around us, but I didn't notice them, my mind replaying my love's rejection. I knew I had committed the worst of wrongs, but I had always assumed that my angel could still float back into my pitiful life. _You're a monster, _I told myself, confirming the fact I had tried to hide from myself, ever since my rebirth.

"Bella!" None of my family had called out my love's name, and my dismayed eyes were instantly drawn to a tall, good-looking blond, obviously a vampire, strolling towards my Bella. He was about 6'0, with longish, messy, dirty blonde hair and pastel skin. His eyes were the color of raw cookie dough, and the strangely striking eyes lit up as he shot a large smile, intended for my Bella. Bella turned towards the voice, smiling as she caught sight of him. My frown deepened, and I look at the couple with confusion, burrowing my eyebrows. Who was he?

As if to answer my question, the boy walked straight to Bella. "Hey, Rexy," she said, smiling right back up, gazing into his eyes, looking happy and content in his presence. She looked nothing like before, taunt and livid.

"Ready to go to class?" He questioned breezily, in a cheerful, musical, voice. _Maybe they're just friends, _I reassured myself, already knowing it wasn't true. But crushing all hope, Bella wrapped her arms around Rexy's waist, never breaking the gaze between them. As if I had been punched in the stomach, I staggered back a step. She was just as close to him as she had been to me, just a minute before. I could still feel her lips. _What was going on?_

"I missed you," I heard Bella whispered softly, but not softly enough to escape my ears. Her tone was causal enough, but the words were bullets, shoving into my chest. I continued to watch the scene, aware of the world crashing around me, but unable to stop, having to confirm the question wailing inside my head.

"I missed you too, Bells," the boy, Rexy, whispered back, a grin stretching across his lips, and I clamped my eyes closed. But I was too late- I saw their lips coming together in a kiss, the same lips I had kissed not a minute before. This was the final knife in the chest, twisting for the added ache.

I looked down to the ground, shaking wildly. _I'm a monster, she doesn't want me, I left her, she doesn't love you, you don't deserve her, _I chanted inwardly, and unable to control by quivering body, I collapsed to the dirty, tiled ground, unable to control the dry sobs raking through my body. _She doesn't love you._

A cry escaped my throat, desperate and pleading. I had been stupid, and I had lost my love. I had been a sick lion, and the not-so-weak lamb had left my side at last. It was only a matter of time until she saw me for what I was truly was: a sick idiot. I had never deserved her, and now she could see that: I was a monster, finally brought into the light, revealing the faults. She had seen my too-evident scars and blunders, costing her the simple price of her life. Before I had time to think anymore, my family was surrounding me, Emmett blocking my view from the heart-crushing sight. I could still hear them, hear everything, and I pressed my palms against my ears, bending down to the floor.

"What's his problem?" Rexy asked Bella, his voice confused, and my mind pictured him looking at me with a repulsed expression. He could never see why any create as brilliant as Bella could ever love something as hideous as me.

"Nothing," Bella told me, her tone closing the topic. _Nothing._ I was nothing but a pain from her fiery bite, and a blurred memory in her mind. I was nothing compared to her, a tiny insect needing crushing. I was nothing but a monster craving nourishment, some kind of forgiveness or love he could never have, or even be worthy of. Bella Swan's words had reduced me to nothing but a pile of ashes.

Alice tugged on my arm, gently, sorry, and after a moment of no response, Emmett lifted me to my feet by her gesture, her face remorseful. Jasper sent waves of happiness and calm waving into me, but I simply glared at him, growling, refusing. He stopped, a hurt look on his face. Jasper was only trying to help, but I long lost the want of help – I sought to feel my hurt. They should've let me drag myself down from the beginning, but Alice had intercepted each time.

With Jasper on one side the and Emmett flanking the other, holding all my weight, Alice led the way to office, struggling to keep a calm air for me, Rosalie regretfully trailing not far behind. I knew she wanted to help, but my pretty, superficial sister was never sure of what to do in those situations. Our entire family piled into the office, Alice standing at the desk. The poor redheaded woman was overwhelmed. One gorgeous Cullen was enough, and she had five standing before her cluttered desk. "Could we bring my brother home?" Alice asked sweetly, smiling and making a sorry face. "Please, he isn't looking too good." Her voice dripped with sincerity. There was no doubt I was the sick one. Hanging on my brothers, I looked wretched.

"Yes, honey, " she said, glancing quickly at me with motherly concern, as if I were a sick, rained-on puppy. "Make sure he feels better," she added, finishing writing out and signing with a flourish the pass and ripping it out of her pad. Alice thanked her warmly, and without saying another word, quickly headed down to the parking lot, leading the way once again.

We drove home, looking out the window in dead silence. No one even turned on the radio, or sure of what to say to me. I thought of the women's parting words: Make sure he feels better. But I couldn't feel better. From the moment I had seen that kiss, and from the moment Bella had fallen in love with another, I could never be well. It was just what was in the cards for my life. I was past the point of feeling pain, becoming so numb, I was lethargic. Family, or even music couldn't complete my life anymore. There was only one person who could pull me out of the hole I had dug and dragged myself down in, and that person could never love a monster.

* * *

A/N: Here's a look from Edward's POV. Thank for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

You guys are the very best!

-Sare


	18. Back

I was sure the only thing that was holding me up, the only thing that was keeping my Jell-O-turned legs from collapsing underneath me, was Rexy. The realization of the events that just took place was hitting me with the force of a tidal wave. I was breathing in short gasps, clamping my eyes shut. After hearing Edward's strangled cry, I hadn't look back. If I did, I knew I would break down to dry sobs on the ground. But I wasn't going to break here, in front of him, giving him the satisfaction of seeing me hurting along with him. That was something I could be sure of, and I focused on it, repeating it in my mind to hold back the flood of sensations.

As Rexy's hand tugged on mine, my hook to reality, I looked up him, with a small smile posed on my facade, trying to keep the torment of uncertainty out of my face. He couldn't know anything was wrong. There was no reason to bring up the past - It would just bring us, and the Cullen family, pain. I didn't look back, telling myself I couldn't look back. I kept my face glued to Rexy's eyes, which always looked so beautiful, so strangely stunning, especially when they caught the dim light, bringing out dotting of even lighter specks.

"Coming, Bells?" His cautious, melodic voice whispered in my ear. I could tell by his voice he wasn't sure if I was okay or not. I could feel tingles running up my spine by the way his breath trickled against my skin. _See, Bella, _I lectured myself sternly. _Rexy wouldn't leave you. Rexy wouldn't lie to you. And Rexy sure wouldn't leave you to die excruciatingly. _

"Of course," I grinned at him, trying to convince him with smile that everything was fine. _Anywhere with you, Rex, _I added mentally. Only after we were walked away, sure that they must be too focused on Edward to see me, hand in hand with Rexy, still leaning on his shoulder, I dared to look back, a fleeting look over my shoulder. They were gone.

When classes for the day were over, I sighed in relief. The day couldn't have stretched longer if it had tried. I hadn't seen anyone – or more specially, any member of the Cullen family- that day, and hadn't wanted to. I would be happy if I never saw them again. In the only class I would have to talk to someone, Biology, my partner was absent that day, apparently sick. I had gotten to do my lab alone, finishing early without another person to slow me, able to lean back and get lost in my thoughts while students bustled around me.

With Rexy's arm slung over my shoulders, and me leaning into his powerful body, we walked outside together, joining the rest of the student body, into the frosty air. My breaths I had to remember to take came in white clouds, but that was the only indication at all of the cold. The air felt the same against my icy skin. I could've been in Antarctica, but still indifferent to the cold. In the parking lot, a mass of mostly male students were gathered around a car, parked right in front of the doors, impossible to miss. It was a bright, canary yellow Porsche. I could suddenly feel myself getting cold. There was no mistaking that car. No one else in Forks, or probably even the world, had that car.

Alice sat on the hood, her legs gracefully crossed around her, tapping her red painted fingers, glancing around impatiently. Struck with a sense of fear, I found I couldn't look away, confronted with the overwhelming urge to flee, but she met my stare before I could duck away. With one dainty finger, she gestured for me to come to her, and the intent, unyielding look told me I couldn't run away this time. I tilted my head meaningfully towards Rexy, who hadn't noticed her signal to me. She shook her head, just barely, informing me that I couldn't bring him. I would be completely and utterly alone.

"Hey, Rexy," I said, trying to keep my tone of voice level, and carefree. "I just remembered. I have to stay here for a bit. I'll get a ride home, or just run so don't worry about me." I smiled up at him, begging him unconsciously to swallow my lie.

"Sure, Bells," he said, unwrapping his arms from me. It felt like something was missing, and shame hit me. He was so trusting. "What'd you need to do?"

"Just some stuff," I replied easily, glancing over my shoulder to where Alice was waiting, watching us with an amused expression. "Nothing you'd care about. Some teacher just needed me after school for things. See you later, Rex."

"Bye, Bells," he said, pecking me on the lips. Throwing his black backpack, the sliver sharpie scribble shinning clearly in the day over his wide shoulders, he strolled away, his blond hair glimmering in the sun. I watched him walk away, once again stricken with happiness over him, and as he exited out of sight, I slowly stepped towards Alice. Most of the crowd was gone, leaving just two car enthusiasts, huddled in a small cluster, whispering upon themselves. Taking a deep breath, stalling to muster some bravery, I went to meet the girl who used to be my best friend.

"So Edward really did get you that car," I pointed out with a small smirk, remembering her love of that small, swift car she had stolen in Italy. It was a lame attempt at making small talk. She didn't say anything, but looked away. I could make out a deep hint of sadness in her eyes. I wondered if she was, like me, was thinking about the old times. More than once, I wished they'd come back. I used to have so much fun with the family. I hoped that they felt the same, despite what I had done to their son.

"Who is he?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She didn't acknowledge my comment on the yellow car. She didn't have to specify- we both knew she was talking about Rexy.

"After Edward…attacked me, and left, I was in the meadow, really confused. The venom hurt so badly. I really don't know how Rexy was there, to tell the truth. He had a hunting cabin further in the woods. But Rexy found me, somehow, and I'm glad he did. Rexy took me to his cabin, where he had been staying in while planning on enrolling in Forks High School as a junior that year. He helped me, so much. Too tell the truth, I don't think I could've made it without him. I would've gone insane." I paused, thinking where to start at next, hoping it wouldn't sound like I was rambling. "He helped me find my ability, and taught me how to hunt without making it look like a murder scene. He made sure I didn't attack humans, and helped me control my thirst. Rexy was my best friend, and my family. Through all that time, we fell in love, I guess. Just one day, I became more than his friend. I love him, he loves me."

Alice was silent for a moment. "What about Edward?" Her voice sounded hurt – I remembered how she had seen Edward and I together as vampires, overjoyed that I would be a member of their family.

"I tried to forget him." I tried not to feel too much guilt at the words. "He left me, Alice. Again. I couldn't forget that. All the pain." I looked down, refusing to look at her in the eyes. I was worried she would be furious.

"He thought you were dead, Bella. Your blood was all over him. He came home, panicking, saying he killed you. He was half out of his mind, and I had seen it, through my visions." Alice's eye's blazed as she spoke. "None of could think that well. We were crippled by his news – you were such a gigantic part of our family. We could do nothing but…run." She finished the sentence unsurely, cut off, and neither of us said anything for a moment.

Alice was the one who broke the silence. Before I even knew what was happening, Alice was hugging me tightly. I relaxed in her grip instantly. I hugged her back for a moment, remembering how much I missed –even more than I wanted to admit- my pixie sized, best friend. She had been one of the things I missed most about my human life.

"I've missed you, Bella." She smiled at me sadly, echoing what I had been thinking moments before. "I've missed having a best friend."

"Me, too," I admitted, out loud, for the first time in years. It was a different feeling for me, admitting I missed anything but Rexy. I thought of another person I used to think of as one of my best friends – Jake. It a twinge of hurt, knowing I had no way of knowing what had happened to my furry companion. If I crossed the line, then I would be breaking the treaty agreed on years ago. I could even be killed. That thought made my heart ache. With my change so sudden, I had never found out what happened to Jake. I hadn't thought of him much until now.

"How is Edward?" I injected the question before the conversation could get awkward again. She knew I was talking about the earlier scene in the hallway, and I didn't see any need to go into details. I was pretty sure she knew what had happened, more or less. Just thinking about it was hard for us both.

"You hurt him pretty bad, Bella." She looked deep in thought for a few moments, a color of sympathy for her brother in her eyes. "But knowing your side of the story, I can understand why you did it…a little. He hurt you. You hurt each other."

"I'm sorry." I meant it, too. "When I saw him –and he kissed me- I panicked. I was so angry all of a sudden – I've been holding hatred for him all these years. I know now, I didn't want to hurt him that badly. I just wanted a sick form of revenge.

"Do you still love him?"

This was the million-dollar question I had been waiting for. I had mentally prepared myself, even thinking of a witty response, but now my mind went blank as I scrambled for a response. I couldn't lie, not even to myself, anymore, I knew. The feeling that pounded through me, and the fluttery feeling in my stomach surely wasn't one of just friendship, or even abhorrence. "Yes."

Alice perked up at this, opening her mouth to speak. I quickly edited my reply.

"But I'm not done yet. I love Rexy now. You need to understand that." I took a deep breath again pausing for time to think. "I've left the past behind, Alice. I don't need to bring it back."

She pulled me close for another hug. "Does this mean I can't be your friend?"

"No!" I blurted out, almost fraught with the thought of her believing that. "I definitely want to be your friend." She smiled at me; joy apparent and I couldn't help but to smile back at her happy expression.

"We never could hate you, Bella." She said, and I smiled even larger as she addressed the one thing I was afraid of.

"I know." Until that point, I hadn't known it. But I did now.

"It's nice to have you back," Alice whispered. She slid off the hood and into the driver's seat in a single graceful movement. I realized this exchange was over, but I felt relief knowing that we would meet again, and not in an irate context. I didn't reply back, nodding to her, turning around, and heading to the woods so I could run home under the cover of green trees. I waited, hesitating before entering the shade, until I could see her car purring off onto the street. I didn't surprise me that she had to be going at ninety miles per hour – it was nice to see the Cullens still had a love of driving fast.

And under my breath, I whispered, "I know."

* * *

A/N: I'm really liking re-writing some of the story, but I'm almost finished now! Thanks so much for reading, guys. You're the very best.

Love ya'll!

-Sare


	19. Biology

I didn't want to hide anymore. I had spent so much time hiding. Though the thought of seeing Edward chilled my bones, I was past the immature response. It terrified me, and made me want to curl up into a ball, and never go to school again. Seeing him would destroy me, if I weren't as strong as I thought I was, but I was sure it was a risk I needed to take, if I truly wanted to move on with my future. I didn't think he would hurt me. He loved me –or he had claimed so. I loved – or _love_- him, I knew. He wouldn't hurt me. He had sworn to not to do so, and fought himself every step of the way for it when I was human. Then again, he had hurt me in an even worse way then getting injured, or even getting killed. He had hurt me emotionally, and had wrecked my trust in him.

I would have rather him break my bones or suck my blood, or even rip me up and put those shreds on fire -anything other than leaving me. I had learned the first time that I nearly died without him – I would have died too, have it not been for Charlie. That was my first mistake. I let him back in, though he had hurt me. I forgave him easily, thinking he wouldn't hurt me again. And I was deadly wrong. He had left me – left me in the one spot where he promised he would be with me every moment of the days.

He had hurt me once. He had hurt me twice. And now, I knew not to make it a third. I wasn't going to let Edward Cullen play me again. I couldn't let love control my senses- it was time to move far, far along. My bravery wavered when Rexy and I left for school, speeding away in the pretty black Mustang, wind flipping my hair around, in swirls and cartwheels. I momentarily thought of going back to the house and ducking inside my room– but only for a moment. I couldn't run from him, I kept telling myself. I had nothing to be afraid of.

Rexy smiled at me, unaware of the war going on in my head, and I smiled back. Reaching over, he took my hand with the one not easily holding the wheel, letting them sway above the seat. Leaning just inches over, I rested my head on his shoulder, playing with his chaotic golden hair. Rexy, from my line of vision, was absolutely beaming. He let my hand go, making me pout, looking up at him with sulky eyes. He laughed, the sound like a flute, using his free hand to wrap his arms around my shoulders, pushing us even closer together. I tilted onto him, content in the strong hold.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he breathed in my ear. I had to look down for a moment, trying not to be too surprised. He could just read me _so_ well; it surprised me that his power shielded other vampire's powers from himself and any other he choose to guard, not reading minds, as Edward's had been. The only difference being, I _was_ on his frequency.

"Nothing," I said, too quickly, I realized the second the words left my lips. Rexy chuckled.

"I know you better than that, love. You tell me anything. You know that. I promise." Rexy's smoldering eyes met mine, and I lost the will to keep my secret.

"Remember how when you first saved me, I told you about the vampire family? I…fell in love with one of the members, Edward, when I was human. But he left me, twice. Do you remember that? The family that bought our house years ago?" I questioned softly, never breaking the contact between us.

"Yes," Rexy responded, soft and low. I knew he _hated_ the topic of Edward and the Cullen family. This news would be terribly uncomfortable to him, but I had no choice but to keep going, sticking and twisting the knife further.

"He's here. His family is here, too. I spoke to his sister, Alice, yesterday. She was one of my best friends, you know." I said this all in one breath, very quickly, with a thin hope that he somehow wouldn't catch the streaming words. Rexy instantly pulled to the side of the street, despite the blaring horns, stopping the car in an abrupt motion.

"We don't have to stay here, Bells, if he makes you upset," Rexy said, his eyes blazing. "I would understand. He hurt you so much. We can be gone in less then an hour," he swore, clutching my hand tightly with both of his.

"No!" I blurted out, shaking my head wildly. Rexy gave me a puzzled look. "I have to do this. You have to understand, please. I have to get this all straightened out. I'm not going to be able to fully move on with the future until the past is in order. These people are my family, Rexy. Please understand that."

He nodded, looking down, with a response. My eyes turned regretful as I realized something was wrong with him. Rexy usually kept an easygoing charade, and this kind of show of emotion was few and far between. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. I stroked his cheek and jaw with my thumb, making him look up.

Rexy looked almost embarrassed. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you," he stuttered, and I felt my heart drop. Almost instantly, I was shaking my head, leaning closer to him, grabbing him tightly. His entire body was rigid, like a board.

"No," I reassured him fiercely. "There's not even a tiny chance of that. He had his chance, a thousand times over. I love you now."

"I would never leave you, Bells," he whispered, still hurt. "I swear."

"I would never leave you, Rex," I replied, without even missing a second. "I swear to you," I repeated, trying to force my message through.

We looked at each other, smiling softly, neither wanting to break with moment with words. He leaned over, kissing me softly. It only lasted for a second, but it felt much longer. "I love you, Bells," he said softly, hesitantly, as if afraid I wouldn't say it back.

"I love you, too." We sat there for a moment, just looking at each other deeply, both lost in thought. It was times like this I wished more then anything I could read his mind. Glancing at the car's clock, I laughed silently.

"What?" He asked. His eyes looked humorous, teasing.

"We only have five minutes to make it too school," I giggled, gesturing at the shiny red numbers. He studied it for a moment, tilting his head to the side in the way I loved.

"I bet I can make it there in two," he boosted. And he did.

I had no classes with any of the Cullen family before lunch. But at lunch, I knew, there was an entirely different story- that was that time I needed to fear. In that loud room, I had every single one of the Cullen kids, but no Rexy to be my polished knight. I had a pit feeling in my gut that it wasn't going to go well. And the second I walked into the room. I knew my gut feeling had been right. It felt like lining up for execution.

"Bella!" Alice called, waving at me with a bright smile, her tiny body bouncing as she struggled to be seen over the mass of sky-scrapper like boys gathering in the table in front of her. Some humans looked up, slightly surprised that the noise, and I had to smirk. The humans thought the Cullen family didn't talk to anyone – and how much I wished that was right. I wished I could've sat in one of the empty tables, not speaking a word.

"Hi, Alice," I said nervously, walking to her. Alice was beside me in a graceful flash. I looked around for the rest of the Cullen clan, trying to be casual about the movement. Alice caught my nervous look.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Bella," Alice laughed. "We're going to sit with Jasper and Emmett today!" I didn't bother asking where Rosalie and Edward were, or argue. Rosalie must have hated me by now, I thought. Edward probably isn't that far off, either.

It didn't take long to track Emmett and Jasper down. "Bella!" Emmett called in a booming voice, smiling in a way that showed his gleaming teeth, and I smiled at him, unable to resist chuckling. Emmett was as very much bear-like as when I was human. I fought off an urge to shudder. He still looked menacing, no matter how soft he was beneath the powerful surface.

"I've missed having you around." Emmett laughed, and it seemed to shake the table and walls. "You haven't done anything funny while we were gone, right? 'Cause that would just break my heart!"

After assuring Emmett I'd hadn't had any particularly funny falls since I had been changed, Jasper greeted me, much quieter then his adopted brother.

"Hi, Bella," he said politely, smiling a bit unsurely.

"Hi," I said, returning the smile, still unsure of what to say around Jasper. He still had the same mysterious, almost tense air around him.

"It's been different not having you around," he frowned. "But I have to admit, it's easier being around now that you're – you know."

Alice smiled brightly. "You're stronger then you think, Jazzy," she laughed, sounding like bells. That's when I felt the burning stare sizzling a hole in the back of my head.

I turned around, feeling my stomach sink to the ground. Edward was sitting across the cafeteria, as I had feared. His eyes never left me, not even for a moment. The liquid topaz seemed on, and I had to look away, scared of the intensity in them. After a moment, I peeked back. He was still staring, if not more hugely than before. Rosalie was looking, too, but not like Edward, looking as if an angel had landed in front of him. She was glaring; her eyes packed of hate, at me. I winced at the acid in them. If looks killed, I would've been withering on the floor. This time, I looked away, determined not to look back. I could feel my vain hopes shattering. Edward had decided to come to school today, after all.

"I made him come," Alice admitted, jerking me out of my thoughts. She sounded a little guilty. "He almost ran away again, but I stopped him this time." She looked at me as she spoke. "You should talk to him, Bella."

"Not right now," I sighed, abandoning the vow I had made that morning.

"I know," she said. "There'll be other chances."

I didn't like the way that sounded, or the sure was she had spoke, but Alice refused to speak another word about the matter, chatting idly. "You should come to the house, Bella," she said, just as the bell was about to ring. Around us, students through their trash away, chatting as I tried to tune them out. "Esme and Carlisle would love to see you."

"I don't know…" I said, tentative if I would be accepted there or not, after the events of yesterday. Alice skipped out before I could say anything more. I couldn't argue – if Alice truly wanted me to go, she would get me there, kicking and screaming. I walked slowly to Biology, not really caring about the rest of the day, almost considering skipping. I was thankful that I hadn't seen Edward close up. Maybe, I could avoid him the rest of day. Better yet, maybe I could avoid him the rest of my existence.

As I was about to enter the classroom, I stopped dead in the center of the doorway. Almost all of the seats were empty in the classroom. All but one, in fact, I saw with wide eyes. It seemed that my lab partner was here today. I was sure fate was playing a cruel joke on me. Because the only seat available, the one I would be force to sit at, no longer my comfortably little empty desk, was the chair next to Edward Cullen.

"Ms. Hayden?" The teacher asked, gesturing to come inside. His voice was a little annoyed. I stumbled inside, grimacing, thinking of any excuse I could.

"You, Ms. Hayden will be working with Mr. Cullen over there." Several girls glared at me. "Care to introduce yourselves?" I made my way over to my seat, inwardly wanting to strangle the teacher for suggesting it, all too aware of Edward's burning eyes on me. I struggled to look away, instead looking at the faces of the boys glaring at Edward in jealousy.

"Edward Cullen," he said smoothly, reaching a pale hand out. He looked at me with a kind, but a little bored smile, as if he didn't know me "But you can call me Edward."

"Hello, Edward," I said, struggling to keep the same kind, but bored, tone in my voice. I resisted the urge to growl at him. The last thing I needed was to sound sad or scared, alerting anyone that something was up between us. "I'm Isabella Hayden. You can call me Bella, I suppose."

"Pleasured to meet you," he said, sounding like the perfect gentleman. Which, I grudgingly accepted, he was. When our hands touched, I almost expected for his hand to be cold, as it always felt. But instead, it seemed exactly the same temperature as mine, even warmer, perhaps. A spark of electricity flickered through them, and I let go too quickly. Edward frowned, and I quickly turned around.

"Now," the teacher spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere, "we can get on to work."

I didn't pay attention at all to what he said. Instead, I tried to not meet Edward's eyes. I let my thick, brown hair make a curtain between us. Somehow, I saw the irony in it. 80 years ago, in this class, I had done the very action so I wouldn't stare at him, awed by the angelic beauty, and scared by the hatred that came in waves towards me. Now, I was doing it so he wouldn't stare at me.

Luckily, this was a class day with all notes. I didn't have to speak to Edward once, save for the embarrassing start of class. When the bell rang, I was out of the classroom before anyone else was even out of his or her seat. Edward scrambled after me.

"Bella!" He shouted, nearly sprinting to keep up with me, seconds before the hoards of students entered the thin hall.

"We can't speak now, Edward," I reminded him. "We're not supposed to know each other, remember?"

"Later, then." There was no question in his tone. I knew we had to talk, as did he.

"Fine."

I felt like I had just sold my soul, or signed a waiver for my own death. All my earlier promises were worth nothing at all. Later could mean any time. It could mean after school, tonight, tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. The end could come at anytime. And I couldn't run, or hide.

All I could do was wait.


	20. Alice

In the end, he came to me.

Well, not exactly. I was lying back on a long black couch at home, trying to find designs in the rough, white plaster on the ceiling, to smooth my frazzled thoughts. Rexy was stretched out next to me, staring at the screen, with bright figures scurrying across, with no emotion in his light eyes. The images on the screen flashed inside his eyes, but I could tell he couldn't see it. The low words slurred into nothing but a buzz. I think we heard it at the same time: a car purring to an even stop outside our house. There were only certain kinds of cars that would do that, I knew, without the sputtering and coughing of a bad engine. I knew then that it was Edward; even if my mind, springing up like a shield, tried to block the rush of feels overtaking my senses

From our stares at the door, we looked at each other at the same time, Rexy in confusion, and me, in fear. We never, ever got visitors. We never were close enough to neighbors, in distance nor friendship. The golden rule, we had found, was if you leave them alone, they'd leave you alone. We weren't going to change that anytime soon.

Rexy was up in an instant, rolling onto his heels, strolling towards the door. He kept his walk slow, and even, already throwing up an act of humanity. Pushing aside the blue shades with a lazy swipe of his hand, he glanced out; his eyes still slightly curious Slowly, all his muscles relaxed. To my surprise, I could feel myself unwinding, too. Rubbing my arm, I sighed. I hadn't realized that I had been tense at all.

"It's the small one," he called out softly, as if to make sure she couldn't hear. It was useless. Alice, with her keen ears, could easily catch this conversation. "I think you said her name was Alice." He took in a shaky breath. "If you don't mind, Bells, I would like to meet her."

I looked at him sharply. I would never think that he would hurt her, but what could he want to talk to Alice about? He had hated her family, in general. He knew how I felt about them. He knew how much they had hurt me. Though he had never voiced his hate, I could feel it, in the clench of his muscles, in the gleam in the eyes, as I even just uttered the name.

"Sure, Rexy," I found myself saying, almost against my will. The words echoed off into the distance, drifting towards me. "Just give us a moment, and I will." I could feel a growing dread building in my stomach, thinking of what was coming.

The door knocked, and I jumped up, startled by the sudden noise, despite the fact that I knew she had been making her way up the walk. Rexy was swiftly next to me, pulling me to my feet easily. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against my forehead, resting his head on my shoulder briefly. My forehead creased. Why was he acting so somber? It was almost like he was saying goodbye. I could feel my body stiffening under his grasp, and he released me.

Gently pulling away, I timidly sneaked to the door, as if I was ready to turn and run at a moment's call. My hand almost seemed to shake as I turned to the knob, slowly, trying to slow down the moment, taking in a deep breath. And then, Alice was there.

She danced right in, like she knew she was welcomed here, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a quick hug. "Hello, Bella," she said, a smile flickering across her face. By the tint in her eyes, I knew she had seen something. I knew that something was going to happen soon, too. My breath was shaky now. There was no way I could fight one of Alice's schemes. Next, she turned to Rexy, stretching up to her toes, also giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Rex." She grinned, showing too white, lustrous teeth. "I would say Bella's told me all about you, but quite frankly, she hasn't."

At first, he looked surprise, openly staring at the small girl practically bouncing in front of him. He obviously hadn't expected Alice's constant eagerness. I gave him an I- told -you -look, which he pretended to not see, keeping his still taken aback gaze on Alice. Finally, a grin broke across his face, with a laugh following it. The sound filled the silence for a moment, as it slowly faded away.

"Well," he supposed, "that's not too nice of my Bella." He made a funny face at me, and I rolled my eyes. He stepped the three-foot distance separating us, putting an arm around my waist, turning us into a united front.

"So, are you guys married?" Alice asked causally, as if asking about the weather. Maybe in a vampire's world, it was as common as the weather. I realized then how little contact with my find I had in my time as a vampire, and it unnerved me slightly.

"Nope," Rexy replied easily, squeezing me briefly, sending a brief smile down. "Not yet, anyway. We're not sure yet. She has a ring, as you can see. But that's not marriage. We may wait a little longer before tying the knot."

Alice pondered this for a moment. "That's great. I'm happy for you." But at that moment, her voice sounded far off in the distance, as if she was really a thousand miles away. I stepped forward, and Rexy's arm slipped off me.

"What's the real reason you're here, Alice?" I cut to the point, and she flinched, looking at the ground. We both knew she had a reason behind her for everything.

"I'm taking you back to the house, Bella. You don't need to stay long. They just need to see you." Her voice was certain, with no room for argument, in the true Alice way.

This time, it was Rexy that stepped forward, once again cutting through the distance between us. "And if she doesn't want to go?"

Alice ignored him. "Bella?" Her steady gaze caught me; we looked at each other, no emotion in our eyes, mentally finishing the conversation.

"I'll go." The words were flat, and dry. It wasn't clear if I wanted to go or not, even I didn't know myself. But I knew it was something I had to do.

"You sure?" This time it was Rexy who had spoke. His voice mimicked my own. Yet, I knew there was an underlining truth holding carefully behind his seemingly plain words: he didn't want me to go. Somehow, he thought he would lose me, still.

"Yeah, Rex." I offered a smile, trying to stretch my lips into the correct shape. I didn't have any emotion on my face, and it came out like a grimace. Quickly, I dropped my gaze to the ground, nosing at the thick, dark carpet with the tip of my black slip-ons. Though Rexy looked like he wanted to say something, he stayed quiet, chewing softly on his bottom lip, looking thoughtful and worried.

"It's fine," I lied through clenched teeth. "Really."

"I know," he said, smiling with more success then I. "Just get going, Bella." Another smile appeared briefly. "And you better be back for dinner!"

"Yes, Bella," Alice piped in, reaching for my hand. I look at our entwined fingers, my eyes widening for a moment. Slowly, the full force hit me. I was going home. A large grin, not fake, stretched across my face, and this time, I was pulling Alice out the door.

Just don't think of him, Bella, I thought to myself as Alice dragged me out the door with a newfound strength, while a laughing Rexy shut the door behind us.

Just don't think of Edward.


	21. Weightless

The ride seemed to go in slow motion. Everything seemed to be slowed down, ready to halt at a moment's notice, at the boom of a gunshot, driven straight into my forever-still heart. The blur of the trees stretched past the windows, feeling my eyes with sense of panic. Everything about my moment screamed to go, to jump out of the prison-like car, and run far away. I forced myself down, focusing on the steady thump of the bass guitars streaming through the speakers.

The latest, high-tech stereo, I corrected myself with a dry chuckle. Even now, Alice was one step ahead of the newest gear and fashion. If I had still been human, I would have been dreading the makeover surely present in the future. Now, I knew I could fight Alice off. For real, this time, with no Jasper to hold me down. This drew a real laugh out of me.

Glancing over, Alice lazily twirled the volume knob down with a single finger, until all sound in the car was the buzzing in my ears, leftover from the too-loud rock music. "So, Bella," She started, and I mentally braced myself for what was about to come. "I don't you and I have gotten any good girl time since we found you. How have you been for the last 85 years?"

"Without Rexy, I wouldn't be here at all," I admitted. I knew I was treading in dangerous waters. "It was so disorientating, being in the meadow and being changed. It's harder being a vampire, than I thought. The moving around sucks. And a person from my past dying isn't easy, at all. Especially when I found out about Charlie. But I loved it from the second I opened my eyes"

Alice's eyes were glued to the road ahead, though I had no doubt she could travel these roads blindfolded. She was hooked to this story, though, and the new, juicy details with it. A slight smile was creeping on her face. She knew what happened next. "Go on," she ordered, a giggle slipping out.

I followed her command. "It was amazing. I woke up – and everything was different. The sight was different, the smells were different – I felt like I had just been reborn. And Rexy was there. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, in my entire life. I loved his eyes more then anything. He helped me through it all. When I got upset over my first kill, he held me in his arms and comforted me, the entire night. I think that's when I feel in love with him. He held me in his arms, even though he hardly knew me, and told me everything would be okay. I believed him. I still do, even today. He makes me feel safe. I know he'll never hurt, or leave me."

There was a brief pause when I finished my story. Glancing over at Alice, her eyes were brimming with the same feelings that brewed inside me. I knew then she wasn't thinking of my story, but Jasper. That made me smile. I couldn't think of a better couple then the two, a little pixie and large, battle-scarred Jasper. Not wanting to interrupt the tender moment, I took my best friend's hand, realizing then how much I had missed her.

At that moment, I would've let her given me even a makeover.

"I have one question," I told her, knowing I was going on a limb. But this, I had to know. It had burned at me from the second I had seen him. I wondered if he had moved on with life, or found one of his distractions.

"Shoot."

"How was Edward? After… he thought I died?" I sucked in a breath, sneaking a peek at Alice.

At first, her entire body went stiff. But slowly, she relaxed, leaning back into the leather headrest. "It was horrible," Alice admitted, looking down. I could catch the pity in her eyes. "He smashed all of his CD's, and the piano. He wouldn't watch TV and movies, and he wouldn't listen to his music, much less play it. He wouldn't come out of his room. At first, he would ask me all the time if I could you. I couldn't. Which, by the way, I'm curious about, how come I couldn't see you as a vampire?"

I was caught off-guard by her innocent question, deep in thought about Edward. The answer was completely obvious to me. "Rexy," I said automatically. "He can block powers, like a force-field of some sort. I guess he was protecting me, too." I had never really thought about that before, being so used to his power.

Alice half-smiled, nodding, "it makes sense, I guess. Do you have an ability?"

Deciding not to speak, I focused on a CD sitting on the headboard. Like magic, it began to rise, slowly and carefully. During my 85 years, I had learned to master my talent. I brought it towards Alice, and she held her hand up, motioning for me to hand it to her. Expertly, I steered the floating disc expertly into her hand, nice and slowly.

She stared at it for a minute, as if she couldn't get out any words. "Wow," she breathed. That said enough.

"Yeah," I answered. "I know."

There was an awkward silence, and then we were there. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of the old house, looming in the distance, so tall. Before, it had looked so safe, my special haven. Now, it seemed to be my prison.

Alice brought the car into a perfect stop, and we sat in the car for a second, both looking at the house and then each other, not sure what to do. In a flash, Alice was out of the car and to my opened door, her hand held out. "Come on, Bella," she nearly squealed. I took her hand, grinning. As vampire and vampire, we flew towards the house, breathless from giggles, coming to an abrupt stop at the door.

Alice took the lead. "Everyone," she said in a normal voice. We knew they could all hear her perfectly well. "Bella's home," she whispered. "She's home." I felt a slight shiver at her words. Of course, I knew, this would always been home, somewhere down inside.

They all appeared like clockwork in the space in front of me. We all looked for a moment – then all rushed together, hugging. Just then, I realized not everyone had taken part in this group hug – Edward and Rosalie stood off to the side, staring at the group with two different expressions.

Rosalie's was pure hostile. She didn't say hello, but I hadn't expected her to. I quickly looked away, to Edward.

He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His eyes were wide, mixed with emotions that I could only make out as desperate pain and hopefulness. I slowly broke away, walking up to him, leaving everyone else standing still, watching the scene. "Hello, Edward," I whispered, looking down to my feet.

"Bella," he whispered. All he said was my name. I looked up slowly, catching his eyes in mine. He scoped me inside of his arms, and I snuggled inside, enjoying the bursts of happiness rocketing inside of me. All my dreams – all our dreams – felt like they could come together, at that moment.

Alice cleared her throat, and we both turned around, surprised. "Why don't you guys go upstairs and talk things out? I'll explain things to everyone else." Slowly, Edward nodded, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. I followed, feeling like I was in a dream state.

Once we were in his room, he shut the door behind him. Feeling comfortable enough, I went to take a seat on the golden couch that matched his eyes, avoiding the bed, which I noted; he still had in the first place. I had no idea why he would keep it: vampires didn't sleep.

Edward stood in front of me. "I can explain everything, Bella," was the first thing he said. "I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea I've beat myself up for being so stupid! If only I-"

"It's okay, Edward," I stood up, interrupting him. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I know the story. I don't hate you. Far from it," I added. Right then I noticed how close we were. How his eyes blazed with unspoken emotion. The way his bronze hair flopped into his face, uncontrolled as always, was what I noticed first.

Right then, I realized how much I wanted to kiss him. Edward got closer, and closer… and our lips touched, just like that. We didn't separate. His arms circled my waist, and I put my own around his neck, running my fingers through his beautifully silky hair.

"Bella," he whispered once again, before kissing me deeply. This is what his real kisses are, I realized. He didn't have to worry about hurting me anymore.

It was the best feeling in the world. It felt like I had opened my eyes, peeking at the stars for the first time. The luminary filled them, until I was blind with their brilliant luster. I could feel myself leaving me. I was weightless, floating away then getting snatched back from the feeling of his hands on my waist. Then, I would fly away again. His lips were soft, gentle yet desperate with his love.

Before we realized it, we were on the couch. I ran my hands down his strong, pale chest. Shaking his head, Edward pulled away. We looked at each other for a minute, and it was like the first time seeing him, all over again. I felt like I could see everything about him, spread out in the open. He closed his eyes, leaning in as he brushed his lips against mine again. This time, the kiss was sweeter, and less rushed. When this one ended, I could myself jerk back into an impossible reality, staring, and I lay down on the couch, and he followed.

Together, we laid down, just listening to the steady breathing of the other. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to steadily his chest. Still touching him, I rolled over, so we were face to face. We looked into his each other's eyes. I realized suddenly, I didn't care about anything else. I could lie in his arms and look into his eyes forever.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured, his cool breath brushing against my cheek, making my entire body tingle. Suddenly, I realized that I loved him, too. I had no problems replying.

"I love you, too," I breathed.

And what surprised me the most was that I meant it.


	22. All Over

**BPOV:**

When I looked into the mirror not an hour later, I expected to see something different. Perhaps, my human self would be staring back. Perhaps, the words "cheater" tattooed across my forehead for the whole world, and poor Rexy, to see. Already, the fear of going home was building in my chest. What was I supposed to tell him? Would he ever forgive me? I wasn't sure if I would forgive myself.

Inside Edward's room, just beyond the blank white walls of the bathroom around me, he would lay on his couch, waiting for me. His liquidly eyes would be closing, with his infamous half-smile painted on. The scene would look like a perfect picture, I knew, frozen in time. I could walk in there and join him. There we would lay, two perfectly beautiful angels, stretched out for a simple nap. It would be a picture of the kings, a picture worthy for a palace.

Under the boards my feet creaked on, one of the three families I had ever known sat downstairs. They alone had guided me through my human years, and though I had went through rough patches with one, I loved them all, in each of their own ways. They, after all, had saved my life, more times then one. We could walk downstairs, hand in hand, and join them, gathering around, feeling the warmth in our icy skin. Love was always gathered in that room, and my smile would never fade.

And the there was my sweet Rexy. Right now, he would be sitting at home, always-perfectly patient, waiting for me to arrive. Innocently smiling, he would be worried about me; worrying to make sure I was okay, here at this home. He would never in a million years think that I would cheat on him, because he would never dream of it himself. I had let him down, I knew. And it was eating a hole out of me. I wouldn't be forgiving myself any time soon.

There were three different scenes, three different sets of people and places. I had three options, all perfectly laid out. Edward and I had finally connected again. I liked to believe that I could be accepted into the family again. Thinking of Rexy again, I softly groaned, low enough to make sure Edward wouldn't hear. He was expecting me back; the other always patient person in my life. In both of my lives, even, the voice in my head taunted. And which would I pick? Which would I leave waiting?

It was becoming clear now. Reaching into a drug cabinet, silently as possible, I rummaged through, finding what I was looking for: bright red lipstick. Scrolling up to its fullest, I lifted it up to the mirror, and begun to write, spelling out simple words that I knew would count for everything.

And just like Edward had done two heart wrenching times more then 80 years ago, I left. Climbing through the window, jumping down with a graceful flourish, and I sprinted for the cover of the forest. There, I left him; waiting, and waiting.

I wouldn't be returning.

**EPOV:**

She had taken longer then I expected, stretched like a cat on the golden couch that matched my eyes in the clearest form. It had been Bella's favorite color, before. My eyebrow furrowed, and I wondered where she could be, or what in the world was taking so long. "Bella?" I called out. There was no response, and the silence rang out. I knew what had happened before I reached the door, and my heart broke inside.

"Bella?" I asked again. This time, I didn't expect a response. Tapping on the door, slowly, it swung open. Sure enough, my Bella wasn't on the other side. I knew she wasn't downstairs, because the low buzz of voices downstairs didn't include Bella's sweet one. The windows were opened, inviting in a cool breeze, slightly drifting aside the pretty, lacy curtains. What was on the mirror confirmed my very fears.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," read the loopy writing, as if she had been writing in a hurry. The lipstick she had used was sitting on the counter beside the words, and angrily cursing under my breath, my hand swung around, hitting the tube. It made a tap as it hit the ground, and this time I nearly screamed. With a suddenly violent spasm, I grabbed it, and hurling it with all my strength out the window. The sight of it hurling far past my vision was a satisfying one, and I sighed in sudden exhaustion, slumping to the ground.

How could see do this? How could leave? She hadn't even said goodbye. Now, the memories of the whispered exclamations of love seemed far away, almost out of my reach. I wondered if they were all in my head. That would be punishment enough: never knowing if the angels were real or in my dreams.

Hell, I thought. Was there such thing as angels? All the doubts that had stormed my mind as a newborn now flooded my mind again, and I sighed, pulling on my already messy hair. Maybe I would never find out. Once again, Bella had managed to come and change everything that I had once held to be true, set in stone, at least in my mind. This state of mind was maddening.

I curled up on the bathroom floor, gathering my head in my hands. I knew that until the words of the mirror were burned out of my mind, I wasn't going anywhere, at least for that night.

**Jacob POV**

Though many wolves had long since dropped out of the hunt for Edward Cullen, the boy was never too far from Jacob's mind. He had gathered a core group, that he had nicknamed "The Hunters". Consisting of it was Embry and Quil, of course, but also Leah and an ever-faithful Seth had joined the group. Paul had also continued to stay true to the hunt, if only for the excitement that ran through us. Danny and Levi, two younger wolves, had also joined the group, two brothers. Though Levi was protective of his younger brother, they made a great team. It was a small group, but very strong, not to mention determined.

For as long as he lived, Jacob wouldn't forget his promise not to step foot back onto his home until Edward Cullen's ashes were clutched in his knuckles. He would wear the scum's remains like a medal of honor. Edward would regret the day he killed Bella, and sucked his blood. He would learn.

At first, he thought it would be easy to find Edward. It would just take a few days, and a week, top. But that was before he realized how wrapped in secret they were. They moved around, and changed names, often, he realized. If they got any alert someone was on to them, they could be gone and disappeared in less then hour. There would be record that they had ever existed. Now, it was taking longer then he expected. But the hunt would go on.

The hunt would always go on.

Now, he was sure he was onto something. Just a few days ago, Levi and Danny, the perfect computer hackers, had reported some interesting news. There had been a slight, hardly a percent, increase in the hunting activity in the Forks area. The Hunters had been around long enough to know the signs. It wasn't a large hunting season, and Forks wasn't the greatest place to hunt, because of the grizzles. Maybe they were on to nothing, but he would be sending himself along two scouts down there, to check things out. He doubted that Edward Cullen would be there, but all he needed was a vampire that had meet him, or even seen him, even if just a moment. He would jump on to any clue.

He wouldn't hurt that vampire, of course. Over the years, he had to learn to respect the few that only fed on animals. He would probably like the new vampire, too. That if, if he met him. He usually sent Danny in to speak, after learning that they seemed to respond to him more. He didn't wonder why, because Danny was by far the shortest of the group, at just less than 6'0. He was young, too, at just 15. And Danny looked more innocent then any of the others, with a shy smile. He was cute, Jacob had decided long ago. They trust him.

Jacob often remarked that Seth could serve the same purpose. But unlike Levi, who had learned to let Danny off his chain and take a risk if he wanted, Leah was holding Seth as tightly as ever. He secretly thought that it was because of the death of her dad, and then her Mother, not 10 years after Leah's change. Levi had grown up learning to say goodbye, while Leah was still trying to grasp losing her family and friends, as they grew old, as she stayed forever young. He knew that was partly why they were a great couple. They leaned on each other, with the perfect balance. Not that Jacob would ever voice this aloud, of course. Leah may have been the girl and pampered one of the group, but she was touch, and had a mean right hook. Jacob knew that better then anyone.

Paul, though he had learned, to control his temper a tiny bit more, could still sometimes be a loose cannon, to put it lightly. For that reason, Jake had refused to let Paul come along to any of the meetings. He was just as likely to attack the host, as he was to speak calmly. Jared and Sam, for all it was worth, had moved on, with frequent reminders that killing Edward wouldn't bring Bella back. They were right, of course, but a constant urge drove him on. He just couldn't fight it. It was a drug, consuming them.

Sam was now a strapping 27 years old, amazement to the pack. He had learned to control his changes in the smallest way, and it made a difference. A few years seemed like nothing to humans, but it was an impossible dream for the young wolves. Jared had reached 23, which also got him celebrity status, though not as quite as much Sam. Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to do it for a while.

At least, not until Edward Cullen was dead.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. Now that summer's coming, I should be updating more often. Should Bella had left? Will Jacob hunt down Edward? And who will end up with whom? You tell me! Vote and reviews, YOU tell me what needs to happen!

Thanks alot guys, for reading. It means **a ton**!

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

Rexy was waiting for me when I walked into the house, after a few minutes of simply running through the forests. I didn't surprise me. Once again, I marveled at how sweet he was. I didn't have to worry about Rexy leaving me. I didn't have to worry, I reminded myself. As I saw his face, a rush of emotions tore through me, guilt being the most prominent. "Rexy," I said, just his name, but he knew. He always knew.

He scoped me up in his arms, and we lay on our black couch, as Edward and I had lain on his golden couch just an hour ago. I shuddered, and Rexy's arms tightened instinctively. He was silent, which I silent thanked him for immensely – I didn't want to talk about, and wasn't sure if I ever would want to talk about it. I spoke first, in the end, as I could finally see the sun setting over the horizon.

"Rexy?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, love?" He asked turning so he was looking me straight in the eyes. I shivered. He was so, so gorgeous, so, so, sweet, so, so… good. At once, I leaped off of him, and I was across the room in an instant, my face buried in my hands, facing a corner. Rexy stood near the couch, but didn't try to get near me. I tried not to look at him.

"If you love him…" Rexy spoke. "Bella. If you love Edward, then you can go with him. You don't have to stay with me. I'll let you go. I promise. It just seems like your keeping something hidden. Please. Don't hide anything. I love you. Just tell me."

"I don't want to leave you!" The words left my mouth instantly as I whirled around, shocked. "You don't understand. He left me."

"I know, Bella, honey. He left you. But that's not what I said. I asked if you love him- He left you, yes. But… that doesn't mean you don't love him." Rexy looked tortured as he said this. I swallowed dryly, and suddenly realized, they were two different things. They had been two different things the entire time. I had just been too dumb to realize it.

"I love you," I whispered, knowing I had to say it first. "If that's what you're asking. I've loved you ever since that day you found me – I couldn't believe it at the time. The way you had no idea who I was, yet, you saved me, and held me, and made sure everything was okay. I can trust you, and that's the problem! What in the world did I do to deserve you? You're so sweet, and I'm the bitch who walks all over you with high-heeled boots. It's not right – you're the one that should be sneaking out of this house when it's late and leaving me all alone. Not me. You." Everything was quiet for a moment when I started talking, and he rolled my words over in his head.

"You're good, Bella. I'd just wish you'd see that. But… you love him." He said this, not hurt, not surprised, not as a question. It was just a simple fact.

"Yeah. A part of me will always love him. But an even bigger part of me loves you." He nodded, looking as if I had run over his puppy. I had never felt so horrible in my entire life, but a weight was lifted off my chest, knowing that the truth was out. I hesitantly walked over to his frozen frame, wrapping my arms around me, tittering a bit to the side. He immediately put his arms around my waist for balance.

"See how perfect this is? How we are? That's all that matters, Rex. That's all." He smiled at me, a lopsided grin.

"I know, Bells. You know how Al- I mean, your friend asked earlier if we were married. I thought about that a lot, as you were gone. We've lived with each other for over 80 years. I've been in love with you for that long, and you've worn that ring since before we've come to Forks. You've also used my last name for as that long. How about… we seal the deal. How about… Isabelle Hayden, you marry me?"

My knees were suddenly weak, and if no for Rexy's always-supporting arms, I would've fallen. "Yes," I said, too much in shock to think of something witty to say back. "I would love that."

He smiled brightly, like a thousand beautiful blazing stars. "Great."

"Yeah." We stood there for a second, not saying anything. "Wow. I can't believe this, Rex. Look… can I go out for a bit? This is whole lot to sink in. I need to sort things out," I giggled. I had never really thought about marrying Rexy – it was as if we were already married, in my mind, in a way.

"You have as long as you want, dear." Rexy chuckled. "You know you don't have to ask my permission, you know. Take years – we have forever. And I'm glad. I'm glad to have forever with you." I had to laugh and if I were human, I would've blushed.

"Why can't I have that brilliant way with words?" I grumbled, teasing him.

"I guess I have all the brilliance in the relationship," he supposed, smiling with the banter. "Now get out of here! You have all those details to waddle through, remember? Maybe there'll even be a surprise when you get back."

Laughing again, I left the house, turning to wonder around the words. Twirling around, feeling the coolness with the breeze and the dancing flowers and shrubs, I knew that a chapter of my life had ended. Edward was not forgotten, but he wouldn't haunt me anymore, and the thoughts about Rexy I had carried for years were out in the open and reassured. I also knew I wanted to stay in Forks – the place where I had started life before seemed like the perfect spot to start it again.

I wish I could've had a clue what was happening, through my blissful ignorance.

Drifting around, I realized I wanted to go somewhere. I wanted to go somewhere with people, so their joy would be with my joy and I'd feel human again, even if just a bit. Port Angeles, I decided. That would be the best place to go, by far. I could walk around; maybe go into a few shops. Without telling Rexy, I hoped into our own car, our pitch-black convertible mustang, turning it on with key I dug out of my pocket. The engine purred, and Rexy peaked his head out the curtain. I brightly smiled, wiggling my fingers to say goodbye. A adorable smile stretched onto his face, growing larger as he waved back, letting the curtain drop as I reversed down the driveway, and pulling off into the street.

It took about an hour to get there, driving slowly and singing along to songs on the radio. I pulled into a parking lot, shoving a few dollar bills into the parking meter, and walking down the street. It was blocks up when I first started to smell it – a horrible, musky scent. I winced when it hit me, and the source of it didn't take too long to place. Coming out in front me, a very familiar figure was walking out in front of me.

Leah Clearwater winced when she smelled me, wincing instantly. The boy next to her, not more then fifteen or sixteen, caught it about the same time, looking as if he was about to vomit. Leah turned, and saw me. We froze, staring at each other for a moment, as if she had seen a ghost.

It only took a moment to get a verdict in the Leah Clearwater way: "Oh, fuck."

* * *

A/N: I've been the worst updater in the entire freakin' word. I'm so sorry to any reader that's stuck out this far - it's been too long since I last updated. I swear to you all that I will finish this story. I promise. Please review? It would mean the world to me - I'm really trying to become a better writer. So, tell me Team Edward - Is she going to realize she loves Rexy more? Should Rexy meet his ultimate doom? Is it about time he gets thrown under the bug? And Team Rexy- is she making the right choice? Should Eddie go bye-bye? You tell me, you decide the outcome of this story!

Each and every one of my readers, I love you. (:

-Sare


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

"Oh, fuck," Leah gasped, staring at me in complete and utter shock. "This is _not_ good. This is so not good." The guy beside her was still looked revolted at my smell, but now he too was staring at me, though it lacked the same shock Leah produced. It took a moment to look them both over. Like me, Leah hadn't aged one bit, meaning she was still changing. The guy, about fifteen, was also just a werewolf, but he had to have control. Most could change the moment they caught a vampire's scent. The boy looked real innocent, with large, clear gray eyes, tanned skin, and shaggy black hair. Leah was just as striking as ever. I opened and closed my mouth several times, a dying fish struggling to find words.

The boy spoke first. "Leah," he said slowly. "Who is this?"

"That's Swan. That's Bella Swan." The boy recognized the name, and his jaw dropped opened as he, too, suddenly looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Oh, crap," he muttered.

"Exactly."

A long silence filled the air between us. You could've cut the tension with a knife. "Leah," I supplied, trying to figure out what to ask first. "What's going on here? Who is this?"

"This is Danny. He's one of The Hunters," Leah answered uncertainly. I sighed. It was completely like Leah to supply more questions then answers.

"What are The Hunters?" I pressed further.

"Well… crap." Leah thought for a moment. "First thing first. You're supposed to be dead right now. Well, I mean really dead. Like, buried in the ground dead. Not vampire dead."

"Actually," the guy she had called Danny, thought out loud," you were supposed to have been kidnapped by that family, what was it, Edwin? Edward? Anyways, well, kidnapped. Then presumably murdered. But whatever, I guess. Same thing."

Leah huffed, looking annoyed at being interrupted. "As I saw saying, you're supposed to be dead. Everyone said so. Even the newspapers said so!"

"What's this supposed to do with anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jake got kind of… mad," Danny tried to say, blinking as he tried to think of a better word.

"Actually, Jake got more like incredibly pissed off," Leah bluntly stated.

"And?" I promoted.

Danny and Leah looked at each other, as if debating who got to break the news. Danny's eyes got huge, and Leah glared. He swallowed nervously.

"He left home, declaring revenge on Edward, and refuses to come back until he's holding Edward's ashes for murdering you," Danny spit out, staring at the ground.

"Yeah," Leah added. "He's gotten a bit dramatic.

"What do you guys have to do with it?" I asked, feeling things starting to get fuzzy and lightheaded.

"We're part of the little group we call The Hunters. We track and hunt down Edward," Leah said with a slight trace of guilt. "It's like Jake's own little pack. You know everyone, except for Danny, and his older brother. We were sent here to check out the place, because there was slight suspicion that there was a vampire we could talk to and get information from. Nicely, of course – we don't hurt vegetarian vampires," she said proudly. "I've actually liked a few of them!"

My horrified face gave everything away.

"Oh, my god." Leah's face went stunned again. "He's here, isn't he?"

Thinking back, I should've lied. I should've told her no, I hadn't seen Edward Cullen in years and years, since he left me in the meadow. But in my taken back state, the only thing to pop into my mind and out my lips was the truth. "Yes," I said, my throat making sounds I had no control over, "he's here."

The next question formed on Leah's lips.

"And no," I interrupted. "We're not together. I live with my fiancé." Leah looked confused, but I gave her a look that said not to ask any further. "You can't tell Jake," I half warned, half pleaded. "You can't – he can't come here!"

"Bella," Leah said, sounding desperate. "This is so much of a shock. You're a _vampire_. We've thought you were killed for over 80 years, and now I'm standing here, talking to you. It's like seeing a ghost. You're not dead – well, not completely dead, at least. Just knowing you're alive isn't going to faze Jake, at all. You're the living undead, and that was his biggest fear, back when you were still human, dating Edward. His anger has been building everyday. He's going to want to kill Edward, and Bella…" Leah's voice trailed off. "What if he wants to kill you, too?"

My throat dried up. "He was my best friend… would he really… kill me?" I couldn't imagine Jake doing it. But I couldn't imagine him putting together a pack, and leaving home solely to slay Edward, either. Leah nodded, as if she knew what I was thinking. "He changed," she whispered. "The hate changed him. We're going to go back to Jake, Bella," Leah said slowly. "He's in Washington right now. We're going to lie. We're going to say that there was nothing here. But you know how the pack works. He's going to find out the lie after we change, and our minds become linked again. We'll stall as much as possible. But in that tiny bit of time, you need to get your pretty little fiancé, warn Edward, and run like hell."

I nodded, the urgency hitting me like a ton of bricks. I could feel my life slowly crashing around me – just an hour ago; I was at the top of the world. My past was finally left behind, and my future was bright with Rexy. I was finally going to be _happy_, but fate had shuffled the cards again. What could've I done so horribly bad, karma would feel the urge to punish me like this?

"I hope you survive," she said, as if an after thought. "I always thought you were kind of cool, even with everything." A lump formed in my throat.

"Thank you, Leah," I choked out.

"I thought I told you to run?" She lifted an eyebrow. I didn't reply. I was already dashing down the street, trying to go as fast as I could with still appearing human. As I weaved through people, a few yelled as I shoved them aside in my haste. Just a few blocks away, I jumped into the black mustang, stomping on the gas pedal. The engine roared as I took off down the streets. The red pulsing clock was racing against me.

It felt like too long before I was pulling into my driveway, jumping out of the car, not bothering to turn it off. "Rexy!" I yelled, panic slipping into his name. Not three seconds later, he was running out the door, alerted by my tone.

"Bella!" He cried out, running to put his arms around my shaking body. "What? What is it? Bella, please, talk to me!"

"We need to go _right now_!" I yelled at him, dragging him into the passenger seat, and running back to the driver side. Rexy desperately tried to stop me.

"Why?" He cried back, twisting back to see our house quickly disappearing behind us. "Bella, stop, and think!"

I slammed on the breaks. "I had a werewolf friend – he liked me more then I liked him, to put it simply. He didn't like Edward from the start – when he left me the first time, I would've been miserable for that entire time, if it weren't for Jake. When I got changed, everyone thought I had died, and Edward's family was one of the suspects. Jake was sure Edward had sucked my blood and finally killed me – he swore revenge, and he could be here at any time now to murder him and the Cullen family – but we're in danger, too. He can't see clearly, and we're his sworn enemies. He could just as easily kill us all together. We need to warn the Cullen family, and run. We're running out of time as we speak, Rex." His face was stunned with the shock.

"Oh, my god," he shook his head.

"Exactly." I stepped on the gas, and we were soaring down the street, navigating the maze of roads to the large house I had snuck out of hours before. Finally, the large white house was in sight. "Come on, Rexy."

Together, we ran up to the house in blurs, not bothering with human speeds. I banged on the front doors, screaming for them to just open the damn door. I could hear them gathering behind them, and I screamed in desperation, wanting to collapse on the ground from the pure angst pouring from the situation. "Please," I cried out, slumping on the ground. "Please."

The door slowly opened, Carlisle standing at the head of the family. "Bella," he gasped. Behind him, I could see Edward, sitting on the couch, staring blankly forward, looking lethargic. Emmett quickly stepped in front of his brother, and Rexy took a step backward at the large vampire clan in front of me. "What is it?"

"We're all going to die," I stuttered out, staring the ground. "He could be here any minute! He could be here right now. We need to run far, far away!"

"Bella," Alice interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "Who's going to kill us?"

"Jacob," I sighed. "Jacob Black."

* * *

A/N: This story is almost over! Just a few more chapters to go. Things'll start to get exciting soon, I promise. Until then, please review, and tell me what you think? Should Bella end up with Edward? Should Edward save the day? Should Rexy go bye-bye? Is it time for Jakey to bite the dust, or should Bella even end up with Jake? You guys tell me! Don't forget, there is a poll up on my profile, so don't forget to go vote and decide how the story will end! And on a related note, I am done with my rewriting of this story! Whoo. Thank you all for reading. I love each and everyone of my readers! And I would like to like to extend a special thanks to my awesome readers who have been here since my first pathetic excuse for a story on this website. Oh, how times have changed!

Keep being amazing.

-Sare


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

**Leah's POV**

Danny turned to look at me, as Bella's retreating back flew down the street. It couldn't help but to be an amusing sight-

* * *

it was the first time they had seen a vampire looking anything near ungraceful. Bella nearly tripped over everything in her path, nearly running into every person unfortunate to be in her desperate course.

"You know Jake is going to be _pissed_ when he finds out we didn't tell him the truth, right?" Danny looked up at me skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

I smirked. "I know! It's going to great. Jake is always hilarious when he throws those tantrums." I may had been part of Jake's little pack, but that didn't mean I was loyal to him, in the least – half the time Jake was being a drama queen, and the other half was spent moping over Bella's supposed death, though we now knew that was blown out of the water. I had only ever had one leader - myself.

"Oh." Danny thought this over for a second. I chuckled at him – I could tell he was going to be great one day, after he was over these years of following the rules religiously, not to mention after he had gotten free of Levi's hold. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I think we can change for right now – Jake probably won't until we get back, anyways." I thought for a second, nodding. "We'll skip happily to Jake, say we found out absolutely nothing, except for we found out they were heading to northern Canada. And delay changing as long as possible. That should give the dead things to get out of here – no problem, huh? If we manage to get Jake out of the country, those blood-suckers should be worshipping the ground we walk on."

Proud of my perfectly thought out plan and basking in the thought of tricking Jake once again, I pranced towards the clusters of trees out of the town, where we could safely find a deserted spot to change. I once again wondered why Jake was the leader – I was far smarter, as this could only prove. Danny had learned years ago to not argue with me, and he trailed after me.

A few miles into the bleak forest, I stripped down, tying my clothes into a knot. I didn't bothering undressing under cover – the first time one of the boys had tried to check me out before I transformed, I had hit them so hard, they'd felt it for nearly a week afterwards. Feeling my bones bend and elongate, distorting my legs so they bent gracefully to the ground, I stretched and flaunted. Danny's mind soon joined mine, his mind also in joy at being in our most natural form.

We quickly bounced around each other, snapping and lunging at each other playfully. I knocked him to the ground, grabbing his neck, wagging my tail madly as he attempted to roll me over in our game. Suddenly, we both froze, as a too-familiar mind started to join our own. I mentally screamed to switch back, but it was too late – Jake had joined the party.

"What did you figure out?" he asked me, his mind revealing nothing. "I'm assuming you're out of Forks?"

"Um," I thought, frantically trying to think of a suitable answer while guarding my thought at the same time. "No! They're definitely not here. Yep, no Cullen vampire in site…" Even in my head, it sounded lame.

"Leah," Jake thought slowly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Actually, Danny and were just changing back, to do, um…"

"We were going to do some more research! "Danny quickly supplied and I could've kissed him right then and there for his quick response.

"Wait!" Jake snarled in his head – I flinched at the tone. "You guys are hiding something from me!"

"We'll see you soon," I spat out, already setting my mind back to transform.

"_They're there_!" Jake's mind was so full of rage and anger, I instantly stepped back, blown as if he had just punched me. I had never heard Jacob sound so resentful, hating, and furious in my life, even the day he had found out about Bella's untimely death.

"Jacob, stop it." I knew I had to try to reason with him. "There are parts of this you don't know. Calm down and we'll tell you. "

"There are parts I _don't know_? Are you _joking_ with me? All I know is that they killed Bella! My sweet, innocent Bella! That's all I need to know!" I felt panic bubbling over me. I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"But, Jake, she's alive! Bella's alive!" I stopped, breathless, hoping this would calm him.

"She's one of them?" His mind was low, emotionless.

"Yes."

A pure rage fell over his mind, so black, so hot, that it burned as it brushed against my mind. I howled in pain at the uncontained blackness of his mind, as every bit of sense left his body. "I'll kill them!" He screamed. "I'll kill them all!"

My head pounding, I forced my body to change before I could drown in the waves of Jake's hate. Naked, shaking and sweaty on the ground, leaves sticking to my scorching body; I quickly snatched the clothes hanging on the cord on my foot, as Danny did the same.

"We have to warn the bloodsuckers!" I cried, pulling my hair in anxiety and overwhelming bewilderment at what had just happened. I tugged the long black mane into a ponytail. "Oh my god, they're not going to have to have enough time to get out of here, Jake is coming as fast as he possibly can."

I started running towards a place where I could find a car to borrow – without permission, of course. Danny was instantly behind me. "Leah, what does that mean?" I had to laugh again at his innocence, shaking my head and putting on a burst of sped. "Danny," I told him grimly. "That means there's about to be war."

**Bella's POV**

Alice blinked at me, and the silence took over for a second, before the sense of urgency took over once again. I grabbed Alice by the wrist, trying to drag her outside with me.

"Bella, stop!" She cried out, yanking back. "Why would Jacob Black want to kill us? We were peaceful with his pack for years!"

"Because," I said, losing patience,"they think you kidnapped and murdered me. He's been trying to track you guys down for years! It's his obsession. He's created a pack of wolves, called The Hunters, whose sole task is to track you down and kill you – especially Edward. He won't go back home until he's holding Edward's ashes." I finished quietly, staring at the ground.

"Then I'll leave," Edward said simply and firmly, without a hesitation from behind Emmett's massive figure. He got up from the couch, sidestepping to dodge Emmett, standing in front of his family. "If Jacob is after me, then I'll let him find me – he won't care about you guys after he has killed me."

"No!" I instantly gasped. I could feel Rexy stiffen behind me – once again, it occurred to me how much I was slowly breaking his heart. "Edward, you can't do that."

He stared me straight in the eyes, unmoving and unblinking. "I don't care. I have lost everything I lived for. It'll be better for all of us."

It was a stab in the heart for me, and I sucked in a breath at the bitterness in his voice, and apathy in his eyes. He was telling the truth – and it entirely my fault. Rexy's earlier words stuck in my head suddenly – how he would let me go if I truly loved him. Was it possible to have this much strain on myself? I loved them both – and either way I choose, I would be hurting one of them.

The entire family looked at me before look down. Little Alice grabbed Edward's arm, growling. "No, Edward, not this shit, again. We listened to you say this a hundred times – you have us. Did we leave Bella when James was after her? No – and we're not going to leave you now. We're a family, and if we live together, great. If not? We'll die together, fighting together – because that's what families do. You're not going to hurt u by just giving up. And like it or not, Bella is part of our family."

Rexy looked down behind me, shuffling his feet. It was clear that he felt as he didn't belong here, now more than ever.

Alice spoke again. "And now that Rexy is part of Bella's family, that makes him part of our family too." He looked up suddenly, filled with shock and gratitude. Smiling, I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Carlisle spoke in now. "Very nicely spoken, Alice. We've wasted enough time, if Jacob is coming for us. And now, I think it's time to form a plan."

* * *

A/N: I promised I would finish this story, so I'm going to stick to my word. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story, and I apoogize from the bottom of my heart - I know this story has been going for two years, and probably a bit longer than that. But, I will finish it! It's getting pretty close to ending now, so please keep reviewing - it was actually an amazing review from someone that got me to update - thank you, MsMar! I would love to see if I could get to 200 reviews on this. Please help me make this work? (:

And also keep giving me your thoughts! Team Edward - has Rexy lost the battle? Are Bella and Edward truly meant to be? Is he finally proving himself worthy? Team Rexy, has Edward finally crossed the line? Has Rexy shown himself to be the better man? Or, perhaps, both of them be sent packing? YOU tell me! And make sure to vote in the poll on my profile - it won't be closed until the last chapter is posted!

And once again, thank you. Thank you to new readers, readers that have stuck since the start of this story, and readers that have been here since for my first story, and any reader that I have picked up along the way. You guys mean so, so much to me - I've can't thank you enough as I've grown as a writer since my start on this site, 2-3 years ago. I really hope that I can eventually get something published, and this website will always be a milestone in posting my writing.

Oh, I would like to add yet another thing - thank you for sticking through my horrible grammar. (:

I love you guys. Keep being awesome. 3

-Sare


	26. Chapter 26

It felt strange, sitting around the Cullen family living room, each member of my family around me. The difference became the weight on my wrist, Rexy clutching my hand so tightly, as if it were his lifeline, his only tie to reality. I knew he felt uncomfortable here, surrounded by the people that owned my heart before him. A frown stayed on his face, his muscles occasionally twitching as he shot looks at Edward, a mixture of jealously and sadness. Edward's face stayed blank, staring at Carlisle and Jasper as the two debated hotly. I couldn't bring myself to listen to their words, switching my gaze to the two boys on either side of me, my two loves, from two different lives.

Suddenly, Edward leaned over, brushing Rexy's hand to divert his attention. "You have no need to worry. She loves you." With that said, he leaned on to the back of the couch, his eyes closed, obviously in waves of pain.

"We don't have time for this!" Jasper slapped the palm of his hand on the table in the middle of us, the wood quivering dangerously for a moment. "Alice is blind! He could be here at any time!"

"Wait," I cut in. "You guys should go."

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice chimed in.

"You're our family, Bella," Esme added in kindly.

"But Jake isn't going to hunt for you," I added, hanging my head, hoping my family would listen to the sense in my words. "He's looking for Edward and me. What if, Rexy, Edward, and I run through the forest, try to create a path for Jake to follow? We'll create a maze for him. We can be done with that quickly, and then we'll join you, and we can escape in our cars. It'll put Jake off for a few miles, but at least we'll have a couple of hours in advantage. After we get to a better spot, we can organize- maybe Leah and Danny can talk some rational thoughts into Jake. If not- we'll prepare to fight. If he finds us now, he'll win."

The entire group around me blinked, staring. Rexy's hold tightened.

The silence broke as Leah and Danny exploded into the house. Rosalie immediately leaped to her feet, crouching, snarling. Emmett stayed not a foot behind her, his teeth bared, ready to back his wife in a fight if need be. Danny tensed at the two vampire's defensive reactions, his spine shaking madly as his body fought to transform. Leah growled, managing to keep control.

She turned, smashing her fists against the younger boy, desperate to keep his mind on her and the situation at hand. "Focus, Danny! Don't you dare change now!"

I turned to the still-hissing couple. "Stop it!" I pointed a finger at the werewolf pair. "They're on our side!" Rosalie relaxed slightly, standing straight out of her crouched position, pulling her short dress down to cover her exposed thighs. Emmett paused for one apprehensive second before following his wife. Wordlessly they reclaimed their seats, keeping one eye on the werewolves, but at least staying calm for the moment.

Danny also now stood still, looking terrified. "I'm sorry," he whispered sadly, disappointed at his lack of control.

"That doesn't matter now," Leah interrupted. She turned to boldly face the vampires. "Jake's on his way, right now. He figured out that you guys were here. I'm so sorry. You don't have very much time- he's running here as fast as he can. He will murder you all if he gets his hands on you. He's so heated, that it burned when our minds brushed. He's set to kill." She stared us all down, showing the seriousness of her words. "I don't know if you guys have a plan, but you need one, now. I'll stay with you while Danny collects the rest of the pack, so we can communicate freely. We'll try to calm down Jake, try to stop him- but for right now, we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Everyone all of a sudden were jumping to their feet, a wave of motion, Carlisle at the core, shouting instructions, Jasper throwing in the occasional command. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie sprinted towards the garage to get the cars. Esme disappeared to collect a few essential objects. I dashed towards Carlisle.

"Please!" I begged him, staring at him with huge, pleading eyes. "Just let us go. We'll regroup with you guys as soon as possible. I swear. Just let us set a trail."

Carlisle sighed. "You heard Leah, Bella. Jacob will be arriving at anytime. What if he finds you?"

"He won't!" I huffed, looking back to Rexy and Edward who watched the conversation. "We can do it quickly."

"Carlisle," Jasper cut in smoothly. "They're right, it would work well." Carlisle stared at the group in front of us.

"Alice can't see a single thing right now. Against my better judgment, go. Meet Emmett and Alice in Port Angeles, in that back road where the men cornered- I mean, where Edward saved Bella from those men."

I threw my arms around Carlisle's neck, embracing him tightly for a moment. "Thank you, so much. I swear that we'll all come back safe. Our family can be whole again." Carlisle hesitated before returning the hug for a few lingering seconds.

"It wasn't ever right without you. Edward isn't right without you. Follow your heart, Bella, as cliché as it sounds. Flames that burned as bright as the sun can be doused in a second, and newer stars can replace their light. You have a second chance, and no one can tell you where to place your sight. I've found my radiance and you will too. And no matter what, everyone in this room will love you. Just do what you want. You don't desire for a ghost to haunt you forever."

I looked Carlisle straight in the eyes. "I made my choice."

"So it may be, my child."

I stepped back, into Rexy's smooth, strong embrace, instantly leaning onto his powerful chest. At once, my mind rested, slowing and throbbing in peace. His presence calmed my racing mind, reminding me why I rested in his arms, rather than Edward's equally sweet embrace. Edward stepped forward next, taking my place in front of his dear father.

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Edward extended a hand, shaking his father's firmly, a guarded tone coloring his voice. After a second of hesitation, he hugged his father quickly. Before Carlisle could respond, Edward stood back in front of him, his hands clasped behind his back. He extended a hand to Jasper next, the only one left in the room.

"Goodbye, my brother." Edward managed to uphold a firm, formal façade. Jasper clapped him on the back.

"No need to say goodbye Edward. We'll see you in less than an hour." Jasper grinned at him. It took a second too long for Edward to return the gesture.

"Of course." The two words rung cheery, yet sounded dead buzzing in my ears like flies. In the back of my mind, a bell rung once, twice, and I shook the feeling away.

Smiling one last time, I turned on my heel and sprinted to the door, seeing the two men on my heels. Edward seemed eager to leave before any of his family returned. I shot him a strange look, furrowing my eyebrow, trying to place a meaning on this odd behavior. I shrugged, realizing no longer was I a suitable judge for Edward's character. I hadn't seen him in more than 80 years.

Not till later would I realize the thoughts pouring through his mind like the steady flow of the river Styx, the chimes of the bell. At the moment I believed he wanted me.

But Edward Cullen had placed a very different want in his calculating mind.

* * *

A/N: After all these years, this story is finally coming to an end. I will only have one more chapter, maybe two, so you can expect huge events. Thank you to all my readers. To be honest, I believe this is my last fanfiction I plan on writing. I've moved on from this stage, hence the steady lack of updates. I write on another website (original fiction), and if you're really interested, I'll give you the link to that account. I'd never say never though, because you never know when an inspiration for another fanfiction will hit! I also plan on at the moment to go back and rewrite my first two stories on this site. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented my stories. For old time's sake, comment again, why don't you? (;

This has been my favorite story to write on here, especially because of the feedback. You, my readers, are the greatest. Thank you for being amazing and patient.

Oh, and here are your great questions! Who exactly has Bella settled on in her mind? Will she go back to Eddie? Will Jake to catch up to them? Can Bella truly leave Edward behind? What is Edward thinking? Keep reading to find out, and go vote on the poll in my profile! It will be there until the very last chapter is posted. Thank you for reading, and leave something, even if it's one word, or "u $uCk". I would love to finish strong. (:

-Sare. 3


	27. Chapter 27

Time passed almost too quickly as we raced through the wooded forests, rubbing against trees, running our hands against every plant in sight, making obvious foot-holes in the black soil. Edward ran on my right side and Rexy ran on my left, both keeping a wary eye out in darkness of the forests, prepared to spring up in defense if the slightest smell wafted in their nose wrong or a twig snapped too close to our position. We marked everywhere but nowhere, making sure Jake would have a blob of stench to shuffle through, slowing down all process. I gulped, glancing around my shoulder nervously.

My mind conjured terrible images of Jake popping in from the cool air around us, lunging as a huge werewolf towards our unaware, caught-off-guard party. I could see Jake tearing off white limbs in his fanged mouth, knife-like teeth poking out from his lips. Above all, I saw Jake ripping off my Edward's head then gnawing at my Rexy's head, as I screamed as they twitched and moaned, their bodies hitting the flames with a crackle and slowly crumbling to ashes in front of my desperate eyes. I couldn't have a fear for myself while they were in danger.

Rexy, sensing my nerves, leaned over, clutching my hand with weak smile, rubbing my knuckle with his smooth thumb. My rigid limbs relaxed under the pressure of his body, as I offered a smile back. Edward watched us, but not with a jealous or gloomy expression. He looked at Rexy, as if thoughts were running through his head, trying to place a face with a place, a time, a name. Suddenly, a switch flickered, and his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I tried to keep the terror out of my voice.

He ignored my question. "Rexy, just out of curiosity, when were you changed?"

My mind flashed back to the conversation we'd had all that time ago, and my lover's short, brisk response, paired with desire not to say anymore. I raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Texas, in 1920. I lived close to Dallas," Rexy answered with a flat tone. Edward nodded at his words.

"Jasper grew up in that general area," Edward informed him. "You guys will have to talk about it sometime. He's a confederate army freak."

Rexy chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

They didn't go further into explanation and I didn't bother adding in my two-cents about the strange words exchanged. I figured I would learn, sooner or later.

A twig snapped far off, and nearly that exact moment, a horrible reek blasted into my nostrils, knocking me instantly off guard as I snarled in instinct. Edward and Rexy reacted similarly and we all stood in confusion for a moment.

It hit us at the same time.

We didn't speak before jumping into action, running as fast as we could towards the north. Jake could outrun us in a heartbeat, and all of us seemed to repeat that message in our minds as we pumped our legs, forcing all the speed we could out of the hard muscles. A loud bark sounded behind us like a horn, followed by a frenzy growling. The sounds rang pure hatred and rage, and I trembled as I realized Jake truly possessed no mind at that crucial moment. The crunch of leaves and twigs being trampled suddenly followed our movements, and we didn't bother glimpsing over our shoulders, knowing Jake had joined the chase.

"Right!" I sputtered out, and we hung a tight turn, diving into a thick mess of trees and bushes. Jake would have to battle his way through the thicket, but we easily ran through them, the thorns barely brushing against our granite skin. We hide ourselves in the moss, buying ourselves a few seconds.

"We can't outrun him." My body shook in complete terror, the worst possible situation unrolling before my eyes. "You guys go, now," I commanded, not being able to bear the pain if they became injured because of my stupid plan.

"Are you crazy?" Rexy exclaimed at the same time Edward growled "not a chance." They exchanged a look, a silent understanding passing through their eyes.

"We are not going to leave you here to die, Bella." Edward shook his head.

"I love you with my entire existence, Bella," Rexy murmured in my ear. "If Jacob Black is going to kill you, then I will die with every inch of my body in ashes, because I will spend my final moments in a fight, a never-ending, ever-raging fight, to save you. I would throw myself in that flame if it meant saving your life. You are everything to me. You replaced my air, Bella, my blood and my heart when I found you in that meadow. I thank the lucky stars every single day that I was granted the gift of discovering you withering on the ground that day. In my human life, I knew no love, and I grew angry and resentful towards those feelings, unbelieving that such an emotion as this even owned the ability to linger in the limbs of such vain creatures. But you have proved to be the exception; you have torn open my stone walls and touched a part of me. My heart literally stopped beating on that day, and yet, it feels as if, finally, the first time, it beats. It is all for you, my dear. I love you and will love you until the day I die, and if there's a life after that, I will love you there, too. Don't tell me to leave, Bella, because I will stay attached to your side and bowed at your feet until the day you find another. I gave you that ring and I gave you my heart long before that day, and I long to one day give you my hand in marriage on an alter."

I gazed at Rexy with complete shock.

"Bella," Edward paused. "I agree with all fibers of myself, with every word he has just said. I've hurt you a million times, and I have put you in terrible danger a million times more. I crushed you and stabbed you with a rusty, blood-crusted dagger a million more. I hate myself for loving you, but the love blinds me, like a million suns, all bursting into my eyes, all shinning, pointing their beams, at my very core of a body I believed to be cold. But you brought the warmth, you presented me with the feelings and the lyrics and the notes and the cords for my songs, and I forever love you for that. And on another hand, I despise myself with the strength of a thousand blizzards, because I hurt you, I scarred the heart and damaged the body of the purest, whitest creature I have seen in my too-long life. I wish you the best of luck in life with Rexy, because he loves you dearly. I once told you I would always wait in the shadows for a man to mess up, make the gravest error, and wait to sweep you off your feet, but I've come to the realization that it's I that have messed up the most of them all, the rose-baring suitors and innocent pups. I thank Rexy for being the one to fulfill the job my weak soul could not. And for this reason, I am going to meet Jacob Black head on. You have the greatest feeling in the world, and I will meet my mercy dealer in the form of an angry, malicious werewolf scorned in love- you cannot stop me. I don't plan on surviving the fight."

I gasped, throwing myself at him. "Edward, no! No! How could do that? Can you think of how that would hurt me? What about your family, and Alice and Carlisle?"

"Death isn't a new concept to me, Bella. I laid on my deathbed over a hundred years ago, and for some reason, the universe saw fit to deal me more time. "He stared straight into my eyes, the gold, liquid topaz blazing. "I don't regret that, because even though now I must say goodbye and leave you to heal your past wounds with another man, you handed me on a golden platter the best years of my life."

"Edward, please!" I begged, desperate with the thought of his death. Rexy, silent until this point, stood up.

"No, Edward. Look at her. She's begging for you to stay. I know she loves you. She loved you as a heart-beating, frail human. The emotions didn't fade with her breath, they stayed packed in a stone heart. You have melted the barriers, you released love. Love doesn't spoil with time; it becomes stronger, like an aged wine. I am the luckiest man in the world, for the simple job of holding your place next to her for so long. I love her with all my heart and I know you feel the exact same. Thank you for the love, and thank you for the mere presence of your being. Bella, you are the brightest flame, suddenly flaring in a dark, desperate hour, and lighting my path through winding roads that I lost the ability to travel on blinded. Your fire may be physically grasped from me, but in no way does it ease the glare of your light off the back of my eyelids, in no way does it tug me from the greatest addiction a man could hope to inject in freezing, dry veins. I have no desire for therapy; I have no desire to navigate my path alone. And for that reason, I will meet Jacob, and leave you and Edward to have the life you dreamed of in a time you still slept.

I pulled myself from Edward, clutching to Rexy with pure desperation. "No! No, Rexy! You can't go! No! Why can't we do this together? I can't live without you!"

"Bella," Edward touched my shoulder gently. "You know as well as I do that if we all try to fight, we all will die. But, if one stays, the other two have a greater chance of escape."

"Then I'll die with both of you." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"You know we would never let you do that." I couldn't tell which one spoke, the entire world swirling around in my mind, random moments, random memories feeling my minds, a film of nostalgia, replaying the events that made me who I was, the events that filled my heart with love. My heart tore wildly in two directions, in a constant war to which man I desired to stay behind.

"But, I have more to say," Edward whispered barely.

"What?" I whimpered.

"I owe it to Rexy more than anything else."

Rexy blanched openly at Edward's bold statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I took your first life. I owe it to you to give you your second."

The silence rung across the triangle we formed now, shocked out of words. A shuffle in branches and snarling filled the clearing from a few meters away.

We were running out of time.

"What are you talking about?" Rexy demanded, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I am the vampire that changed you all those years ago. I didn't realize it… until I really got a good look at your eyes. Your eyes were unforgettable, even as a human. I remember the weird sensation, of having to fight, almost, to read your mind, to read your guilt, to ascertain you were the vile, guilty creature I allowed myself to hunt at the time. And now, all I get is a blank buzz for you, as I have for Bella all these years. Alice can't see your future; Jasper can't control your emotions. You start developing traits as a force-field even as a human. And, a vampire never really can quite forget his past kills. I was sloppy occasionally. Even if you had a drop of blood left, it became enough to twist your entire body into the being you are as we speak. I'm sorry for not draining you dry, I'm sorry for forcing you into the life of a monster. I stole your humanity, and threw this choice onto you. I will make good for everything I have done, by giving my life for yours, and giving you a clear road for Bella. I owe it to you, and I am more than willing to pay my debt.

Rexy stared at Edward. I stared at Edward. I could see the scene now. I could see Rexy walking through the empty, desolate streets late at night, possibly humming a slight tune under his breath, not sparing a second look to his surroundings, not at all fearful of the path he knew so well. I could see Edward crouched in the shadows, his eyes crimson red, watching Rexy's movement, the rise and fall of his living chest. Edward would appear behind Rexy without a sound, suddenly jerking him to ground with the quick motion of a single hand. His second hand would muffle the screams as he lowered his lips to Rexy's tanned neck, playing with his prey for a few minutes, before slicing his fangs into paper-thin skin, sucking, drinking. Rexy would lie in silence, staring at the night sky, staring; staring at what he thought would be his last image of the earth.

"That doesn't matter," Rexy insisted. "With changing me, you brought me to Bella. That's the most I ever could've asked for out of life." Words continued to be exchanged, but I tuned them out of my head, images taking over my mind once again.

I could see Edward becoming worried, thinking he hears someone walking, a door slamming. Taking for granted the body in front of him being dripped dry of all blood, he dragged the body into a pile of cardboard boxes, burying him in the heap. Rexy would have no idea what happened, all he knew would be the searing pain of the venom pulsing towards his chest littered with bite marks. Rexy would eventually drag himself away with his fingers, tired, hoping to die, dragging himself to die in alone peace.

But he found rebirth instead.

I stared at the group in front of me, searching for words I couldn't find. They had reached a sort of mutal agreement, standing somber.

"Goodbye, my love. I will always love you."

With the parting words, one of my greatest loves, sent from palm trees of the stars themselves, kissed me once on the cheek, turning to make his way toward Jacob. My other love took my hand, preparing to run with me to safety.

The breath I hadn't breathed in years felt like it was sucking out of me.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Um, wow, is really all I need to say on the subject. I was just completely hit with inspiration on this story, and it was kind of a flash moment. Obviously, this is not the last chapter. And no, I am not at all sorry about the cliff hanger! Comment, and I'll consider posting the last few chapters. (: I think we're probably looking at another two chapters here. (But as this little incident proved... that is not a set number).

I also want to write a pre-story to this, almost. I got the idea today, of I want to do a fanfiction on the life of Rexy, his human and early vampire years. It'll end with him meeting Bella, so you wouldn't have to sit through a million chapters of this retold in Rexy's point of view. How would you guys like that? You'll learn more things about him next chapter that'll hopefully make the Rexy story idea more interesting!

So, who is the guy that is walking towards his death? Who is staying with Bella? What will Bella think? What will the Cullens have to say? Will Jake come to his senses? Will Jake go after Bella? Will another Cullen come to the rescue? Tell me your predictions and yell at me and go rant all your thoughts into a comment! And go vote in the poll if you haven't already. It's almost time to close it!

Thank you all, my lovely readers.

-Sare


	28. Even through this lovely grime

Time spun and I was running, running so fast I could feel time blurring around me. It didn't blur the sound. I could hear Jacob's snarl behind me, growling with the hatred of a thousand scorned men. I could hear the low groans of my love as his body was ripped piece by piece in the Jacob's cold jaw. I wanted to collapse to the dirt and die, but I couldn't. I couldn't.

I realized at that moment Jacob had lost his humanity. He claimed that he was different from vampires: he had a beating heart. But I know at that moment, more than any other time, it didn't matter. Everything that made Jacob my Jacob, his naïve crush, his thoughtless actions, his long hair, himself; it had all vanished. The wolf inside had sucked up and devoured any traces of him he had left. He wasn't human, he was wolf. His wolf had to die because it killed the boy inside.

"Stop!" I screamed suddenly, turning on my heel, ready to run back, something hitting me as I realized what I had to do for the boy about to die for me. I couldn't save his life but I could do more.

"No!"He yelled, desperate. He turned around, staring at me as if he were afraid I would dive to join the fight and leave him alone. I knew if I did that, he would follow me, and too many people already had to die today. "What are you doing?"

I could see him, close to death already. So I did what I had to do- what I'd always wanted to do but, unable as a human. I mustered all my strength, even as he yelled behind me that we had to run, we had to get away and warn the others. We had to find the pack so they could stop Jacob. We had to do so many things but I only wanted one.

I opened my mind and the thoughts poured like a river into Edward. Even withering on the ground, his head shot up, his eyes met mine, seeing everything I saw as we first fell in love and first met again. Even through chaos and death looming not too far, I could see light and beauty streaming between us deeper than anything Jacob could take away. Our eyes met and they didn't waiver, because we both knew that neither of us could live as long as the other lived. We were trapped in cycle that only death could break. Our relationship was poison- complete and utter poison.

I could see the first day in class when I thought he hated me, creating a curtain of hair when in reality it only taunted the animal inside more. I could see his feelings the night I muttered his name for the first time even in my sleep. I could see him as he protected me from James and later Victoria even though the chances were stacked against him. I could see us laying in the meadow day after day, just relaxing. I could see as he stepped out into the soon in Italy as I slammed against him, his eyes as he realized he wasn't in heaven and I stood in front of him. I could see the first time we showed ourselves to our high school, people staring at me in envy and in awe. I could see when he covered my body with his own, reaching out with his bare hands to stop the van screeching in my path. I could see the adoration shinning in him as he tried to convince me it wasn't all just a dream.

It had to be just a dream.

Like Jacob had commented so long ago, in a different life, he was my moon. He blocked out of the sun, all that was healthy for me and my life. He drove all the rational thoughts out of me, he made me react in ways I never thought I had the ability to. He brought out my worst side and best side all at once in a torment of emotion. We were the picture of two people in love, two people like Cathy and Heathclif or Romeo and Juliet or even Henry and Ann. But did I want to suffer for love? Did I want to walk from hell and back every day? The realization hit me far harder than anything else had ever hit me before.

And so it was time to say goodbye to my moon: I had a sun that could provide far more light. He made it hard to smile and to breathe, but it ended now. I could live. I didn't have to feel alone, I didn't have to walk the days that weren't so easy alone. I didn't have to. I could be free.

"I will always love you," I thought. "I will bring you home." Edward died with a smile on his face. I'll never forget the last look I got of him. Somehow Jacob started a fire that leapt from tree to tree, engulfing everything in its path. Edward looked at me for one last time, smiling, His eyes were never brighter, and he joined the flame. I turned, letting Rexy take my hand. Behind us, Jacob laughed a maniac laugh and I knew he had to be at least partly human. He laughed as if he watched the greatest comedy on earth even as he dug his own grave. He didn't plan on surviving the fire and he too met it head on, laughing and laughing until he couldn't laugh any more. I waited for a rush of pain to come, but I felt nothing. I had mourned Jacob's death a long time ago.

I don't know how long we ran but all of a sudden my family surrounded me, questions filling my ears. "Where's Edward?" It repeated itself. "Where's Edward? Where's Edward?"

I couldn't speak and sunk to me knees, my head whirling. They were going to hate me- they were going to hate me so much. I killed their son and he did nothing but love me with everything he had in him.

Rexy, in low, soothing tones, explained what happened back in the forest. As he spoke I could picture the scene in my mind, like a horror movie on repeat. Like drug user through withdraws, emotions struck me over and over. I wanted Edward, I wanted Edward so bad it hurt. I couldn't have them both and for once my selfish nature couldn't have its way.

Rexy bent next to me as the air fell silent, stroking my hair. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I wish I could trade places with him- I'm so sorry."

His words, slowly, floated around my muffled head. With a burst of energy I grabbed his shirt. "No! Don't think like that, please. I want you. I need you. He hurt me so bad- you're my sun. Please don't leave me. I need you."

He grabbed me to his body so tightly it felt like our atoms could mold together, making us one. Alice joined the huddle, and then Esme, then their husbands and Emmett and Rose, cautious, stepped in too.

"We don't hate you, Bella," Alice whispered in my head. "I understand. I think Edward is happier this way. He always wanted to die for you."

Time passes, even when it seems all it does is stand still. The pack came and went, all trading hugs, apologizing a million times over but I shushed them, telling them everything happened for the best. We could finally move after being trapped in the past for so long. Time moved even when we chose not to move with it, and it was time to resume. We couldn't lag behind for forever, not when we had something to finally live for.

Rexy and I moved to Alaska, with promises of visiting my family and promises of writing to the pack. We all knew these promises wouldn't be filled, not for while. Seeing them would reopen a wound that had been open and blistered for 85 years. It needed to close and finally I gave it the chance to.

"Rexy," I asked one night as we watched the stars outside. There were so many more of them, it seemed. "Why were you a bad person? I know Edward only killed people that deserved it. Why did you deserve it? You're… you're my hero."

He looked down at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to talk about this?"

I nodded, looking him dead in the eyes. "I'm more than ready."

"You know I'm from Texas. It gets really dry there sometimes. To this day, I'm not sure how it started. I was sitting in my house one day and I could smell smoke. I instantly went outside to check the stables next door, making sure the horses were okay. I didn't realize the fire wasn't there- it was inside my house.

"It spread quickly. My entire family- my mom and dad and little brother- they were all inside. I could hear them yelling for help but I was terrified. I couldn't move, because I knew if I tried to save them I would die too. I was the biggest coward in the world. I listened to my family die and didn't do a damn thing about it. I never forgave myself- not that I had much time to sulk in self-pity. It was only a week or two after that I got changed. I was living with my friend when it happened and the entire town considered it a freak accident."

"But you saved me," I whispered, mostly in shock. I couldn't consider Rexy being afraid. It didn't seem like him, not at all.

He smiled sadly. "You saved me from myself, Bella. I guess, when I helped you, and taught you, and everything else- I proved to myself that I could be worthy. And at the same time I fell in love with the most brilliant girl in the world."

I smiled and kissed him softly- the only appropriate response to words like those. We moved on from the past and we moved on with ourselves- we escaped the ruins. Now we could be together- be, and just be. He was my sun and now I could soak in the rays and I was his gravity and he could stand on earth and look at himself with pride. Marriage and schools would come, later, but finally I didn't feel like Cathy, buried in between the two men she loved more than anything. Love didn't have to torture me and I didn't have to haunt the halls, trapped by a curse that I craved yet despised. I was Lucy and Penelope and Elizabeth and I was me. Love didn't trap, it let us grow and became all we wanted to be to the end of the earth and back.

And I could live with that.

_Now from his breast into his eyes the ache__  
__Of longing mounted and wept at last,__  
__His dear wife, clear and faithful, in his arms,__  
__Longed for as the sunwarmed earth is longed for by a swimmer__  
__Spent in rough water where his ship went down__  
__Under Poseidon's blows, gale winds and tons of sea.__  
__Few men can keep alive through a big surf__  
__To crawl, clotted with brine, on kindly beaches__  
__In joy, in joy, knowing the abyss behind:__  
__And so she too rejoiced, her gaze upon her husband,__  
__Her white arms round him pressed as though forever."_

* * *

A/N: Well guys. It's over, and I think I mean that, for everything. Fanfiction used to be a huge part of my writing, and it's simply not anymore. I've moved on, plain and simple. To those people that have been here from day one: I can't believe you've stuck around this long, because my first story wasn't the best writing in the world. Thanks so much because you don't know how much you inspired me to keep writing. You guys, everyone who's read something I wrote, amaze me. If you actually like it... my mind is blown. I love you guys, who I'll never meet or know, so much. Please comment just so I can message you back telling you this. I know it didn't end up how most of you wanted, but I can't bring myself to say sorry. This story wrote itself at a time in my life when I needed this ending. I can't see it any other way. Thank you for reading, and this will, probably be my last fanfic. It's hard to believe: I've been doing this for years, and I thought that I would be sad with this realizaton. Somehow, I'm not. It's a bitter happiness. Comment and tell me what you think about this and what you would do. Tell me what's inside your head, because I would love nothing more but to know.

If post original fiction on other sites, so if you ask, I can give you the links and maybe we can keep in touch that way because I adore each and every one of you. I can't even put it into words. Thank you for making my day so many times. This has been a journey together.

So long, farewell, goodbye, beautiful people.

With all my undying love. -Sare


End file.
